Moonbeams and Sunshine
by Jettara1
Summary: Sequel to Finding Understanding - MIM has invited the Guardians to the Moon in order to get to know Jack Frost a bit better, but Jack is not so sure this is a good idea and MiM is still keeping his distance. But when someone kidnaps the Winter Spirit from the Moon Palace, MiM may be the only one who can save him.
1. Chapter 1

Moonbeams and Sunshine

**This is a 3 fold prompt from some of my awesome readers: Pitch getting Jack to dress up, Jack and Bunny pranking Pitch, and Jack happy flakes which I haven't used in any of my fics yet. Lots of fluff and family, and a rather uncomfortable Jack and Pitch having to deal with it all. This is a sequel to Finding Understanding so there'll be Jackrabbit, Poppa North and Grandpappy Pitch - lol**

It started with an invitation from MiM for all the Guardians to visit the Moon. This of course brought much excitement to everyone, it was very rare for them to visit the Moon, and everyone was in a flurry to accomplish their duties before the big day. The time was perfect, mid-summer when there was no major holiday or snow to bring. Since _all_ the Guardians were requested arrangements needed to be made for Sandy and Toothiana. Moonbeams were taking over protecting dreams and the Tooth Mice of Europe were spreading out to help Tooth's mini-fairies while she was gone. Everything was planned for the upcoming weekend.

Out of everyone Jack was the most nervous – although he would never admit to it no matter who asked. He hid his anxiety by going causing his usual mischief, playing out in the snow, or bothering Bunny, doing everything he could not to think about the Moon or the Man who resided there. Of course such things could only be ignored for so long and the day arrived when they would travel to the Lunar Lamadary and from there to the Moon.

Jack sat on his window seat, staring outside as the Yetis gathered the reindeer to escort the down to the sleigh hanger for final preparations. He should have taken his bag down already to be loaded but he hadn't even packed yet. He had travelled the world but other than small family vacations with the Guardians he had never been anywhere as exotic as the Moon. He suspected it would be similar to visiting the Lunar Lamas who had a tendency to treat him like royalty and expected him to dress in a certain way which – although the clothes were comfy – always made him feel out of place. He had no clue how to dress or what to bring and even though Pitch and North had loaded his closet with numerous outfits and suits none of them were something he were willing wear. He liked his hoodie and trousers or t-shirts and jeans, he was not one for suits. He sighed as he tried to figure out what to do. He should have let North pack his bag as he had offered days earlier now he had just enough time to throw a few things in a bag and go. But he still didn't move, not even when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called, not bothering to look toward the door. He knew that knock.

"Jack, what are doing?" Pitch asked, stepping inside. His amber gaze swept across the room before settling on the youth. "Where's your bag?"

"Not packed," Jack muttered, tracing frost patterns on the window.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Not going." Once he said it he knew it was true. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to meet MiM. After all, he spent three centuries being ignored by him why should he travel all that way to meet him now?

A low sigh met him as he heard Pitch's soft steps cross his room and open his closet. "Frost, get off your butt and start packing," he said firmly as he sorted through clothes Jack would never wear and laid the out on the bed. "Where's your bag?"

"I said I'm not going," Jack objected but stood up to see exactly what Pitch was laying out. "Seriously? I will never wear that."

Pitch ignored him and went back to the closet. He pulled out silk blue and white outfit the Lamas had given and looked it over with a critical eye. The outfit looked more like a fancy pair of pajamas than every day clothing and Jack was certain the Pitch would shove it back in and move on to something more his style. Instead he shoved it into Jack's arms. "Put this on," he said sternly before shoving him toward the bathroom. "I'll finish packing."

"But…"

"Now!"

Jack blinked in surprise as he was all but pushed into the bathroom. His shoulders fell. He should have run while the running was good, or at least packed his bag himself. Too late now. He only prayed that Pitch didn't pack all suits. He changed slowly, trying to come up with a suitable argument as to why he wasn't going. With any luck Pitch would have left with the bag by the time he finished and then he could slip out a window and take off then he wouldn't have to worry about explanations until everyone returned. By then he should have some excuse for them.

He glanced at his image in the mirror once he was changed. Bunny explained that these were ceremonial robes to reflect the Moon. Apparently, because MiM and Mother Nature were the ones to revive him from his pond he was in essence their son which made him into some sort of royalty. While the Guardians didn't treat him as such – thank the Moon – Pitch verified it and was the most insistent that he dress the part, at least when dealing with the Lamas. But the shade also insistent he dress more appropriately as a Guardian and had teamed up with North to find him suitable clothing. There were days when Jack really wished Pitch was still their enemy and not the Guardian of Courage – Jack couldn't get away with anything anymore.

Squaring his shoulders he inched the door open and prepared to make a break for the window. Pitch was nowhere in sight and his staff was still leaning against the wall next to his bed. If he hurried he could be halfway to Canada before anyone realized he was gone. He still had previsions at his cave. He hang out at his pond for the weekend – the heat might be a bother but he could always visit Jamie and his air-conditioned house – or he could head to the Antarctic. No one would know until it was too late and surely they wouldn't search for him when they had to be at the Lamadary in time to take the shuttle to the Moon.

He was halfway across the room when a large arm wrapped around his waist and he was thrown over an equally large shoulder. Blinking in surprise his eyes met a large back clade in a red crushed velvet shirt and black pin stripped pants that ended in thick leather boots. "Hey! Whoa, North, put me down," he said, placing his hands on his adoptive father's shoulder and trying to right himself only to be shuffled down further until his butt was in the air and he was hanging upside-down.

North only laughed as he retrieved Jack's staff. "Pitch says you're not coming with us?" the large Russian asked as he carried Jack out of his room and closed the door with his foot. "I tell him 'Jack would never miss a chance for a new adventure' but he insists you'll try to run. So tell me, Jack, why don't you want to go see Manny?"

The thumbing of heavy boots filled the halls as North carried Jack to the lift. Jack wiggled and grabbed at the pillars as they past and even one or two Yetis that were always just out of reached. "North, seriously, put me down. I'm not a sack of potatoes," he argued, slapping at the man's backside in odds of annoying him enough to be put down. He yelped when a large hand went over his bottom in retaliation.

"Sack of potatoes weighs more," North retorted, activating the lift. "Now talk to me. Why are you hiding in your room rather than coming to sleigh?"

Jack slumped and rested his head against North's back. "He doesn't want to see me."

"Who? Manny? Of course he does."

"What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't like me?"

North lowered Jack to his feet and bent down to eye level. "Jack, he would not ask for you specifically if he did not want to see you."

The youth looked away, blinking back tears he couldn't stop from gathering in his eyes. "I just…North, I'm scared." He felt very small and incredibly young when he admitted that. He'd rather face a hoard of Nightmares than travel to the MiM and face the being who gave him back his life. It wasn't that he hated MiM for what he did, far from it, he was grateful but after 300 years with barely a word spoken to him it was a little frightening to see him face to face. He had so many questions and feared that MiM would not answer any of the as he had so any times in the past.

Large arms wrapped around him, enfolding him in a large fatherly hug. "Everything will be alright, Jack," North assured. "Besides, how could he not love you? You are the most wonderful child I have ever met…even if you are the most mischievous."

A giggle Jack could not control escaped him as he nestled into North's large form. He couldn't remember much of his father when he was human but he could never imagine a father better than North. He still wasn't comfortable enough to call him by his given name or even Dad yet – unless teasing him – but out of everyone, North was the one Jack felt most comfortable with. "But what if he doesn't?" he insisted.

North hugged him just a little tighter. "Then it is his loss. All it means is the five Guardians who do love will be have to love you just a little more and I for one have no issues with that." He gave Jack a kiss on his forehead and a comforting pat on the back. "Now gather up your courage and let's be on our way, dah?"

Jack gave a teary smile and nodded. The lift opened to the garage floor where the Yetis were making last preparations with the sleigh and reindeers and most of the Guardians had already gathered and bags were loaded onto the sleigh. They all glanced expectantly at the two as North guided their youngest member to the sleigh. Pitch had that eerie knowing look whenever he sensed Jack's fear but said nothing. He only placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and it said enough. Pitch understood Jack's fear, even sympathized with him. After all, Pitch and MiM had been enemies for thousands of years until Pitch finally faced his own fears and joined the Guardians. This would be his first visit to the Moon as a friend.

Bunny and Pitch stood to the side as the others climbed on board the sleigh. "We'll meet you at the Lamadary," Bunny said, standing far enough away for North to be unable to grab him and drag him on board as he was so fond of. "You okay, Snowflake?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Cottontail," he answered, leaning against the sleigh's railing.

The Pooka eyed him for moment, torn between going to him and avoiding North. Then, gathering his courage he hopped over to Jack and gave his lover a gentle kiss that lingered just a little longer than it should have. Jack hummed into it and gave a small when North caught the Pooka by the scuff and hauled him onto the sleigh.

"North!" Bunny squeaked as he was dropped onto a wooden seat next to Jack. He heard the crack of reigns and Pitch's mocking laugh as the sleigh launched forward. He would have glared at Jack if his heart didn't suddenly slam into his throat as the sleigh hit the first of the loop-to-loops. North was insane to have such a haphazard track to launch the sleigh from.

Jack laughed as Sandy raised his arms and Tooth giggled. Then the sleigh launched into the air. As soon as they were clear of the ice cliffs and vast tundra that surrounded Santoff Claussen. Then to Bunny's horror, North stepped back from the driver seat and gestured for Jack to take over. As much as Bunny loved Jack the kid was just as scary guiding the reindeer as North was and if he didn't know better he would truly believe they were father and son. Jack held the reigns as North stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder as he gave the boy more pointers. Bunny held back his complaints when he caught the smile that lit Jack's face as looked up at North. Whatever anxiety had been bothering him moments earlier was now gone in the sudden excitement. North knew exactly how to distract Jack from problems. Bunny smiled softly and pushed back his nausea. This trip was sure to be quite interesting for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonbeams and Sunshine 2

**Rosiea184 pointed out that Mating Season was a sequel to Finding Understanding so this one will take place between the two. Sorry for any confusion.**

Landing the sleigh was something Jack still had difficulty with. If it were just him and North he might have tried but as the sleigh neared the Lamadary he handed the reins back to the older spirit and stepped aside. He saw the relief on Bunny's face and the little smile his love offered. As much as Bunny loved him he was not his biggest fan when it came to him piloting the sleigh – not that he liked the sleigh to begin with. Nonetheless he patted Jack's knee when he sat next to him.

"Not bad, mate," he said. His smile was forced but not because of Jack, it was just his fear of heights. For him to give praise while scared witless meant Jack had done a really good job.

Jack beamed at him. "Thanks. I'll nail the landing next time."

Bunny gave a nod even as his claws dug into the wood as the sleigh dipped toward the landing pad just outside the Lamadary. "I'm sure you will." His eyes closed tightly as the land appeared directly before them and the first reindeer touched down. The sleigh jerked as its skis met snow and slowly came to a stop. By the time they came to a complete stop Bunny looked positive ill, even more so when Pitch appeared out of nowhere. His cheeks suddenly swelled and slapped a paw over it to keep from throwing up. "Don't do that!" he snapped at the dark haired man.

Jack burst into giggles as Pitch chuckled.

"Oh rack off," Bunny grumbled as he got this feet rather unsteadily and hopped out of the sleigh with his bag. "Slagging, bloody show ponies and no we had to take the bloody ship to see Manny. This is going to be a long day."

Tooth laughed as she flew after him. "It's not that bad, Bunny," she soothed.

Sandy grinned and gave Pitch a thumbs up as floated out.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "And why don't you just put him under whenever he's in the sleigh?" he asked the small golden man.

The Sandman waved toward a tall tower as if it explained everything and an image of a rocket ship and sleeping Bunny hovered above his head.

Sighing Pitch nodded. "Makes sense, although his fear would have been delicious. Sooner or later we'll have to work on his fear of heights."

Jack laughed as he jumped out of the sleigh. "It's not a fear of heights it's a fear of North's driving…and mine but that's only because the big guy's teaching me."

"Bah, Bunny just fraidy-cat," North joked as he handed the reins to one of the Lamadary Yetis. "Thank you. However, he does not do well in space and after the last time we visited Manny Sandy decide it best to simply let him sleep the entire trip."

Sandy nodded but the moment North's back was turned images of North piloting appeared, verifying it was indeed North's driving skills that were to question. Pitch gave a snort of laughter that he tried and failed to cover while Jack stifled giggles. North glanced over his shoulder at the third with a curious look and settled on glaring suspiciously at Sandy's all too innocent face. Sandy only smiled back and floated past as he headed toward the courtyard where the Lunar Lamas were gathering. North shook his head and muttered something in Russian before grabbing his and Jack's bags before the Yeti took the sleigh away.

"Let's go," he said, following Sandy.

Pitch moved to follow but stopped when Jack hesitated. "Jack?"

Jack's eyed the tower in the distance then the approaching Lamas as he chewed on his lower lip. How could he possibly avoid them without appearing rude. He took a step back, shifting so that North was between him and them and silently prayed none of the saw him. Quickly he looked for the nearest shadow then to Pitch, silently pleading for him to transport him to the tower. The Lamas would spot him immediately if he tried to fly over or around them. Pitch raised a questioning brow and then, seeming to understand took a step toward him only to have North push past and take Jack by the arm.

"Jack, we can't keep having this every time we visit," he scolded, ushering him toward the Lamas. "The better they get to know you the less they'll fond over you. Just like Tooth's fairies. You haven't made one faint in months. It'll all be good."

Pouting it, Jack's shoulders slumped. "Do I have to?"

North only chuckled and patted his back. "Yes, of course."

As usual the Lamas bowed to Jack for no apparent reason other than the fact he was the child of the Moon and Mother Nature. And as always they presented him with a gift of some outfit or another – they tended to panic if he wore normal human clothes. They were as bad as Pitch for trying to get him to change his choice of clothing. No one seemed to like his taste in style. But he did as North said and accepted the gift with gratitude. He smiled and nodded at all the right times until finally the Lamas bid them good journey and the Guardians entered the tower shaped space ship. It had all happened much faster than Jack was accustomed to but he wouldn't complain; he was happy to be out of the spotlight.

The tower was unlike anything he saw before but he was given no time to explore as North guided him up to the cockpit after stowing their belonging – including Jack's staff – in the hold. There were a dozen seats, obviously meant for the Lamas. Bunny hopped to the furthest seat and strapped himself in, obviously happy for the seat belts. North only laughed, as if Bunny's antics were the funniest thing in the world before sitting at the pilot's seat. The others sat behind him, leaving the co-pilot seat empty. North patted it, gesturing for Jack to take it. With a whoop of glee Jack took it then game face to face with the issue of strapping himself in.

North knelt down and showed him how it was done. "It's a little tricky," the older man said with a smile. "I would never install such a device on my sleigh."

It was a five point harness but for Jack it might as well have been a jigsaw puzzle. North instructed him to slip his arms in the shoulder straps and the clipped two sides together over Jack's chest and then the strap between his legs to them. Seeing they were far too loose North tightened them until they were snug. He gave them a tug, making sure they were secure before buckling himself in his seat. Then he reached forward, flipping switches and turning knobs until a rumble was heard and the entire tower was shaking. Jack gave a startled gasp as the floor suddenly rotated and the chairs tilted until they were facing straight up to what Jack had assumed was a skylight. Bunny could be heard cursing from the back until he suddenly fell silent.

"Thank you," Pitch told Sandy and Jack smirked. The Sandman must have finally put Bunny under for the trip.

Jack leaned over to look around his seat and grinned when he saw Bunny in a sound sleep with carrots dancing over his head. "He really hates flying, huh?"

North only chuckled as he took the controls. "Sit back," he said, glancing at Jack before pushing a large lever forward.

The rumble turned to a roar and the whole tower shook before suddenly they were moving. Jack inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure against his chest that pushed him deeper into his seat. Soon the blue sky and fluffy white clouds gave way to dark space and millions of brightly twinkling stars. There were more stars than Jack had ever seen in the night sky. The pressure against his chest soon eased as they passed the atmosphere and into the depths of space. He heard Tooth's low whistle at how pretty space was and he couldn't help but agree. This was wonderful. North steered the craft around the planet and Jack's heart soared as an even more amazing sight met him – the Earth.

"Oh wow," he breathed, mesmerized. "It looks so small from up here."

North hummed in agreement. The ship moved slowly around the planet until the Moon appeared just peaking over the horizon. Jack's heart went into his throat as the bright orb came into view. "Just wait until you see her from the Moon," North said, his eyes focused on their destination.

Jack just stared at it. The Moon didn't look so beautiful to him at that moment. He had a sense of foreboding and again wished he could simply hide or escape back to Earth. This was a very, very bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Moonbeams and Sunshine 3

When the ship landed on the Moon many hours later they were greeted by the most curious of creatures. Mice the size of men stood before the platform and leading them was Nightlight, a boy that consisted completely of light. The mice bowed as the Guardians exited the ship. A low murmur spread through them at the sight Pitch, many obviously not happy with the newest choice in Guardians but one thumb of Nightlight's staff silenced them. The spectra boy gave Pitch the tiniest of nods before beaming brightly at the other Guardians.

"Ah, Nightlight, how are you, my boy," North greeted the eternal youth, his arms wide open and sweeping him into a tight hug.

Nightlight gave a barely audible eep as he was nearly crushed by the large man before being set back on his feet to receive equally enthusiastic greetings but less painful from the others. The last was Jack and Nightlight grinned mischievously as he poked at Jack's unusual clothing, as if knowing immediately where they came from.

"Don't tease," Jack said firmly even though the other boy never spoke a word.

Nightlight tilted his head as if asking why he would wear them if he didn't like them and Jack just sighed in response. A musical laugh came from Nightlight and he grabbed Jack's hand, no longer appearing as the leader of the strange Moon Mice but rather the young boy he appeared to be. Before Jack knew it he was being dragged away from the others toward a huge gleaming palace. Jack only had a fleeting moment to wonder how they were able to breathe on the Moon and how the Moon Landing Party of 1969 never discovered a palace on the Moon's surface before he was dragged inside the gleaming white structure.

"Nightlight, no!" he cried, pulling himself free as they crossed the vast foyer.

The other boy gave him a curious look as Jack backed away, his head tilting once more. Jack gave him wide eyes before turning and running back to the others only to run into Bunny who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He blinked in surprise when he suddenly had an arm full of winter sprite.

"Jack?" he asked, looking down at his beloved.

"Uh…hi, Bunny," Jack said quickly as he stepped back. "I…uhm…forgot my staff in the ship so I was just going to go and…you know, get it."

Bunny raised a brow. "What do you need you staff for? There's no wind on the Moon and you're an accomplished magic user."

Jack gave a tiny shrug and would have pushed the matter had the others not arrived right then. He sighed at the pointed look he received from North that was reinforced by Pitch's mocking glare. There was no avoiding it. They were not letting him get away with not meeting the Man in the Moon. He rested his forehead against Bunny's chest with a tiny whimper. "Fine," he muttered as he straightened. "Let's get this over with.

Tooth zip up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh Sweet Tooth, you've got nothing to be afraid of," she assured. "You're being silly with all this hiding."

"She's right, Snowflake," Bunny agreed, squeezing his shoulders. "MiM choose you for a reason and he wouldn't have done so if he didn't like you."

Jack sighed as he pushed away. He wanted to argue that fact. If MiM liked him so much why not talk to him for three whole centuries. He kept telling himself it was his fault, that he just never listened as he should have but deep down he knew it wasn't all his fault. Moon had brought him back to life and then left him alone for three centuries so why would Jack want to meet him? Sadly, he had no choice in the matter now.

"No more dilly-dally," North said, placing a large hand on his slim shoulder and turning him around to face the huge Moon shaped doors of the throne room. "It is time you met Manny face to face."

Taking a deep breath Jack nodded. He waited until the older Guardians were in front of him before pulling the hood of his tunic over his head. If he couldn't run at least he could hide. He made sure his face was in shadow before following North and making sure to stay behind him. North was so large MiM was sure not to notice Jack behind him. Hell, if luck was with him MiM wouldn't even notice him at all. That sent a mix feeling through Jack. He wanted to hide yet he also wanted to tell MiM exactly what he thought of him. But as the huge double doors opened he found himself hanging back more and if it weren't for Bunny's arm around his waist he might have bolted right then and there before North had a chance to catch him.

They entered the throne room in a grand procession. Nightlight led the Moon Mice in first and the flanked to the side as Nightlight continued to make his way up a platform to a large throne where a small bald man sat watching with a large, friendly smile. North led the Guardians in next and they lined up side by side in front of the small man, all but Jack. He hid behind North, refusing to reveal himself to MiM. North didn't seem to notice at first.

Jack glanced past North, surprised by how small MiM was. He looked no more than a head taller than Sandy and was rather round around the belly. Not like North who was mainly muscle with a little age tacked on. And this guy was bald with only a few strains of hair sticking up in an odd twist. This was not what he expected of MiM. He looked harmless. Kind of like the wizard from the Wizard of Oz.

The Guardians bowed their heads to MiM, even Pitch who seem uncomfortable bowing to or saluting anyone. He caught sight of Jack cowering behind North and smirked as the boy ducked lower and held a finger to his lips, silently pleading for him to stay quiet. He rolled his eyes but said nothing as he and the others straightened.

"Greetings, old friend," North started, sweeping one large arm to the side. "It is my pleasure to present to you Jack Frost. Jack? Jack?" He looked around in confusion, then turning around spotted the wayward boy. "Jack, what are you doing?" Grasping him around the waist he picked Jack up and made him stand in front of him where he wouldn't be able to hide anymore, his large hands firmly on the boy's shoulders.

"Traitor," Jack grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and letting the hood hid his face in shadow. He stared at the ground, anywhere but at the strange man they had come to see.

"Jack, don't be rude," Tooth scolded.

North only squeezed his shoulders gently. Jack's retort was cut short when his hood was suddenly pushed back and a warm hand touched his cheek. He looked up and came face to face with the small man dressed all in white. He was actually closer to Bunny's height than Sandy's now that he was up close. Jack took a step back, pressing his back against North's belly. How did MiM get so close without him hearing his footsteps?

"Jack, I'm so happy you came," MiM said with a gentle fatherly smile that stole Jack's voice. It was a voice Jack had not heard in so long and feared he had made up that it brought tears to his eyes.

"Why?" he whispered, unsure if he could keep his emotions in check or not.

The temperature all around them decreased and mist began to form with each breath MiM took. Jack had so many questions, so any things he had waited so long to ask but all he could do was ask why. Why him? Why did he have to spend so many years alone and unloved to later become a Guardian? Why was he considered the child of MiM and Mother Nature and treated like royalty by the Lunar Lamas? And why couldn't MiM just talk to him and explain some of it sooner? All these questions demanded answers yet none would come forward. He wanted to hug the man who had given him life once more but at the same tie he wanted to strike him for the virtual hell he had lived so long until the Guardians took him as one of their own – again at MiM's request. He wanted to know why Mother Nature avoided him as well. If he were their child should they not love him as one?

Instead he stared at MiM, willing him to explain everything he was afraid to voice only to be given a kiss to the forehead and then dismissed as if he were no more than some lowly servant. Jack blinked and stared at him in shock and he felt as if any hope he had for learning the truth crumple. His knees felt weak and tears filled his eyes. This was not what he had expected, not at all. He closed his eyes and gave a small sniffle as he leaned into North. This was worse than anything he imagined. All he wanted was for the ground beneath him to open up and swallow him whole.


	4. Chapter 4

Moonbeams and Sunshine 4

**Note: some book spoilers but not too many.**

There was a grand feast served by Moonbots. Jack momentarily forgot his distress as fascination pushed it from his mind. He stared at the funny looking robots as the marched into the dining hall holding large silver platters above their heads. They parade across the vast room, deposited trays and platters along the center of the large table as the Earth based Guardians mingled with the Moon based ones. Guardians Jack had only heard stories of were there to reacquaint themselves with old friends and Jack was introduced to Ombric, North's mentor and Katherine, aka Mother Goose – it turned out there was a little more between Father Christmas and Mother Goose than platonic friendship. But that was a story neither wanted to get into, especially with the glares Tooth would shot the other woman whenever she held onto North's arm a little too long. Jack couldn't help but giggle. Apparently North was really the ladies' man and didn't seemed fazed by Tooth's sudden jealousy. He simply laughed it off and continued talking with the other two Guardians while she fumed. It was rare for Tooth to be upset, especially at North, so Jack could only assumed that he would be getting an ear full once she had him alone.

Surprisingly it was Pitch who managed to capture MiM's attention and from time to time the dark Guardian would glance toward Jack and offer a smile. MiM only the other would was frowning through the conversation and when he did look at Jack his small smiles never reached his eyes and that only made Jack feel worse. Even Bunny's arm around his waist or Nightlight antics to make him smile did not help and when Sandy asked what was wrong Jack merely shook his head.

When they sat for dinner Jack sat as far from MiM as possible, even when offered the seat next to him. North was surprised when he the seat directly between him and Bunny – North being the closest to MiM and again able to hide him from the man. Of course, North objected and tried to move so they were able to see each other. Jack froze his seat to the ground and gave him a pleading look. With a sigh, North gave in. And for a few minutes Jack knew peace.

Jack dug into his food with gusto, hoping that if he hurried he could go to his room and avoid MiM for the rest of the night. If this was Santoff Claussen he could hide in the rafters or go outside but he was in a place he had never been before, on the Moon for goodness sake! So his best option was to get Nightlight to lead him to his room and just call it a night. With luck he could hide out there for the weekend.

"So Jack," Ombric began, stroking his long beard as he eyed the youth. "Can you tell us a little about yourself?"

Jack paused, his fork only inches from his mouth. Everyone paused in their conversations to glance at him. So much for fading into the background. Bunny gave him a nudge when he didn't speak. Hiding his anxiety as best he could, Jack placed his fork back on his plate. "Hmm…there's not much to tell. I spent the last 300 years travelling the world – I mean Earth – painting Fall leaves and bringing Winter. And making sure the kids have fun. The end." He dug back into his food, hoping the wizard would drop the conversation.

"Surely there's more. 300 years is a long ti-"

"Jack doesn't like to talk about those years much," North said, coming to Jack's rescue. "Now, old man, tell us about your latest adventures." He gave Jack as the wizard began talking about some new spell he was working on with the Lunar Moths.

Jack smiled and mouthed a "thank you" to him. He let himself relax again as the conversation was directed away from him. He felt Bunny squeeze his knee reassuringly. The next hour passed by with pleasant conversation and reminiscing of past. In that hour Jack learned more about his adoptive family than he would have if he had asked each. He knew some of their pasts such as North once being a Cossack bandit – Pitch would often call him Cossack when frustrated or angry with him, Bunny was an intergalactic Pooka and last of his race, Tooth had lost her parents at a young age, but Sandy was a mystery. Apparently Sandy was the first Guardian, although he was the last to join the original group. Before that he was a pilot who first fought side-by-side with Pitch when he was General Kozmotis Pitchiner then against him after the Fearlings had taken control of him. He had crash landed on Earth after a fierce battle and awoke years later when MiM called to him for help. The little dreamweaver smiled brightly as MiM recited the story to them. Jack was surprised to learn that during one battle North had actually been run through by Pitch and had it not been for Bunny he would have died only for North to repay the favor a few years later when Bunny had been severely injured and had to be moved from the Warren to Santoff Claussen – the original Santoff Claussen – for the better part of a year and North had to play the role of Easter Bunny. Jack actually laughed at that. He couldn't really picture North having the patience to paint all those eggs and hide them all. Christmas was one thing – he loved making toys but eggs were very different. Apparently, next to the Easter Pitch destroyed, it was the worst Easter in history. Of course this led into their usual argument over which holiday was more important.

Nightlight was almost rolling with laughter, and the way his skin would light up and dim with each laugh made Jack grin. He'd never seen anyone like the spectral boy and he wanted to see Nightlight laugh more. But alas, all good things must end. Katherine excused herself and all the men stood as she did. She smiled at each before brushing Nightlight's hair affectionately and bestowing a kiss to his forehead in an almost motherly fashion.

"I'm sure Jack would enjoy a tour of the palace, my love," she said in sweet voice. Like North she had a Russian but it didn't seem nearly as strong as North's and almost musical. It was the voice a child could fall asleep listening to as she read a bedtime story.

The spectral boy beamed up at her and all but flew out of his seat to grasp Jack's hand and tug him away from the table and the others. Jack was extremely grateful to Katherine for sending them away. At least now he could avoid MiM for a little longer. He gave an apologetic smile anyway before darting out the door and into a long corridor.

. . .

The older Guardians retired to the great hall where drinks were served by Moonbots and mice and at first the conversation stayed casual and light hearted until Pitch finally had enough of everyone tip-toeing around the situation they had all gathered to deal with. He rounded on MiM, his gold eyes nearly glowing with anger as he glared at the shorter man.

"You are a pitiful fool," he snapped, pointing a long finger at the other man. MiM gave him a curious gaze and smile before Pitch stormed up to him. "You ask us here with the intent to get to know the child yet you've barely spoken a word to him. Had North not pulled Jack out from behind him you word not have even acknowledged him. So tell me, old friend, why are we here?"

Tooth swooped in between her. "Pitch!"

"No, Toothiana," Katherine said sternly. "Lunar needs to hear this. And I'm the one who requested everyone to come. Our Tsar just learned a few hours ago you were all coming." She folded her arms across her just and glared at their leader.

"Katherine?" North asked in surprise. "What is this all about?"

She sighed and glanced at him. "Jack. This is about Lunar getting to know Jack. The boy has spent almost his entire existence alone. He needs you to talk to him, Lunar and if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to the others."

The small man in question seemed just as surprised as the others and he looked around for the support his followers usually gave him. "Jack is fine," he said after a moment.

"Jack is _not_ fine," Bunny suddenly snapped, walking up to the gathering group. "Jack is anything but fine when it comes to you, mate, or haven't you been paying attention? He was hiding from you when we came and throughout dinner."

"He didn't even want to come," added Pitch.

"Manny," North said gently as he laid a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "The child believes you don't like him. He thinks is has done something to anger you over the years to make you ignore him. Even now, as a Guardian, you barely speak to him."

Tsar Lunar looked utterly confused as he studied his Guardians. "He has never angered me. He has done nothing but make me proud."

North rubbed the bridge of his nose. MiM had spent almost his entire life alone. Katherine, Ombric and Nightlight had only taken up residence with a few decades ago. MiM's people skills were about as good as Jack and Pitch's. While the others argued over what he should be doing for Jack, North tried to figure out what to do for his friends. They needed one on one time together, away from the Guardians. This whole trip was meant for that. But that was not going to happen tonight. It was getting late and knowing Jack he would be going to bed soon.

"Manny, walk with me," he said finally, drawing the MiM away from what looked might become an all-out brawl – both Pitch and Bunny looked ready to throttle their leader.

Lunar looked more human than ever as he ran a hand over his bald head and followed North into the corridor and in the opposite direction Jack and Nightlight had taken. They walked in silence until they reached the courtyard, both deep in their own thoughts.

"I apologize, Nicholas," Lunar finally said as he sat at one of the many benches that overlooked the vast landscape and gave the perfect view of the passing starfish. "Had I known what Katherine was up to I would have warned you."

Folding his arms across his large frame North leaned against the rock wall and studied the smaller man. "I still would have brought him," he said, his voice firm. "Katherine may be rash at times but she is correct. Jack needs you, more than the rest of us. Since his rebirth he has been primarily alone. Yes, you have watched over him as has Mother Nature and even Pitch but he did not know that, nor would any or you answer his questions until you named him Guardian – 300 years later. You must have known the ill effects that would have on the child." When Manny didn't answer he raised a questioning brow. "You did know, didn't you?"

"I'm afraid I didn't take that into consideration," Manny said, his voice ever soft and whisper like.

"How could you not?"

"Time moves differently here, Nicholas. Sometimes years pass too fast to notice and the ties I did try to speak to him he would ignore me."

"But you must have known he would be with us when Katherine told you we were coming," North persisted, pushing off the wall to stand closer, worry marring his voice. "When you saw how Jack was acting why not address the issue? Why not comfort him then and there?"

The smaller man sighed and stared at his folded hands. "I listen to the wishes of children but the only one I've ever interacted with is Nightlight and I can't even take that into consideration. He was my protector when I was a babe. He may look like a child but he is far older and wiser than any of us. Jack is so different. He's at an age I do not understand and always will be. I named him Guardian because I saw him walking a thinning line. If we did not intervene when we did he would have fallen to madness. He needed a purpose, a family. He needed a father…you."

"But you are his father, Manny and he needs you. Yes, he loves me as one but I am not the one who abandoned him. You refused to allow his own grandfather to care for him."

"If he had gone to Pitch…"

"He may have eased the Nightmare King's pain and prevented him from trying to take over the Earth."

"Or helped him succeed," Manny countered. Then he sighed softly and sat back. "What would you have me do? Have Father Time bring me back to when Jack was awakened and bring him here?"

North gave a sudden laugh at the idea. "Nothing so harsh. Just spend time with the boy. Jack has many questions and only you hold the answers."

"And what of my Guardians?"

North patted his shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. "We can take care of ourselves, my friend. You need to spend some much needed with our boy." He hesitated as he turned away and glanced back at Tsar Lunar. "Otherwise cut all ties now and let him go. It would be less harsh than dragging out his hopes to one day develop some sort of father-son relationship with you. We will be there to catch him if he falls."

The Man in the Moon hung his head; lost in his own conflicting thoughts of the frost child he had given life back too so many centuries ago. North left him to them. He had a child to check on and a team of Guardians to get under control before one of them decided to give MiM a piece of their mind – or worse.

. . .

"What do you mean they're off planet?" snapped a tall woman in white as she interrogated a Yetis patrolling Santoff Claussen. Her ice blue eyes glared at the creature with rage. "How long?"

She growled lowly as the Yetis refused to answer. Her anger grew as she turned away and in a flash of winter magic the Yetis was frozen where it stood and she stepped into a whirlwind of snow and disappeared to the far reaches of the Antarctic. The Guardians sudden departure would delay plans but she was very certain she knew where they had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Moonbeams and Sunshine 5

They were in a large gallery style corridor. Paintings so realistic they could have been photographs hung from both walls. Jack couldn't help but stop and stare. There scenes from what he assumed to be the Golden Age, of a Tsar and Tsarina that must have been MiM's parents. Then there was an image of a giant black galleon with Pitch at the helm. He remembered Pitch telling him a story about those days. Another image showed Sandy in his star ship that looked very similar to a shooting star. There were several of Nightlight and North when he was a young man barely in his twenties. Jack smiled at that one. North looked so young in the picture. He didn't even have his tattoos yet! But the smile and twinkling blue eyes were unmistakable. Next came a strange one of Bunny in that strange green coat he kept hung up in his burrow wearing his green-tinted egg shaped glasses. North often joked about Bunny being near sighted but to Jack it seemed his mate's eye-sight was perfect. There was a funny one of North and Bunny where North, still young, was laughing at the Pooka as Bunny poked him with a paint brush. There was another with Katherine, only a small girl of twelve, hugging North around the waist and then one of her older with her arms around Nightlight. There was a beautiful one of Toothiana looking every bit the warrior queen and not the bubbly and sometimes ditsy fairy she often pretended to be. There was one Ombric standing tall and regal with his staff in hand and a bunch of owls around him. Another Sandy picture and then a group one – North was slightly older and now sported his trademark tattoos. Various other paintings lined the walls showing the little changes that occurred over the centuries, Bunny in his six arms form and North as his hair greyed and he gained weight. But it was the next group of paintings that made Jack stop. They were of him.

He blinked in surprise and took a step back. There were dozens of paintings of him, right from the time he awoke in the pond. "What…how…" he began, following the images of his life. Some intertwined with the other Guardians. The first image was when he broke through the ice to the surface, then one of him dancing in the wind and summoning snow. Another, years later, of him painting leaves bright fall colors. On and on they went, showing the changes he made to himself, the different styles he tried to adopt over the centuries. Many of them showed him laughing and happy, even when he was on his own. There was one of Pitch watching over him as he slept some time before either of them was named Guardian. Then when he took the Guardian Oath and became part of their family. There were images of him with the others individually, most of him with either North or Bunny or even Pitch after he took the oath. "Did he paint these?" he asked Nightlight, taken back that anyone would take the time to paint such detailed pictures of him. The other he could see, they were important, but him?

Nightlight gave a nod.

"But why?"

_Because he loves you,_ Nightlight's musical voice whispered in his mind.

Jack shook his head, still unable to believe that possibility even existed. Understanding, Nightlight took his hand and led him away from the gallery and finally to the room Jack would be occupying for the weekend. It was large, larger than the one he had in Santoff Claussen. It was a suite. They walked into what appeared to be a sitting room with a lush sofa and matching chairs for entertaining. Huge floor to ceiling windows offered a wondrous view of the landscape. Nightlight threw open a set of double doors to reveal the bedroom which was even larger than the sitting room. A huge bed, far too large for just one person, was the main focus and a bench sat at the foot of it. Two more plush chairs sat near another large window. The private bathroom looked like something from a spa. Jack had a hard time lifting his jaw from the floor.

"I think Bunny can fit the whole Warren in here and still have room," he muttered more to himself than Nightlight. "Hell, North could fit his workshop and production line in here." The Guardian of Light's musical laughter met him and Jack couldn't help but shake his head. "Please tell me I'm not alone in here. It's too much." At his friend's nod he let out a small sigh. "Alright, maybe Bunny will bunk with me. So where do I put my stuff?" He left his staff on his bed as he followed Nightlight to what appeared to be a closet – a walk in one at that and fully loaded. He groaned. Not MiM too. He couldn't deal with one more person trying to make him wear what they thought was stylish and not caring about what he liked.

He was in for a surprise. Nightlight gave him a teasing grin as he tugged at Jack's tunic and then began pulling out a few articles of clothing and showing them to him. Jack's eyes widen and he grinned. Now this was much better. A pair of grey trousers, looking to be of the same material as Nightlight's pants, hung from one hanger and I long soft blue shirt hung from the other. Nightlight put them back and gestured to the rest of the clothes, all apparently for Jack.

Jack laughed. "I don't know. I think there's enough for you, men and another twenty boys. There's no way I'm going to wear all that in one weekend."

Nightlight only laughed as he went deeper into the closet to show Jack where everything was. Then he gave Jack a quick hug before leaving him. Jack watched him go, still bewildered by the room. This had to be some sort of mistake. This couldn't all be for him. It was bigger than the Bennett house. He couldn't imagine sleeping in here alone.

"Nightlight?" he called, rushing after his friend. He caught up to him at the main doors. "Can you show me where Bunny's staying?"

The spectral boy gave a nod and led him further into the palace.

. . .

Pitch sat yoga style in the court yard. His eyes were closed and he enjoyed the peace and quiet that came once his fellow Guardians had left to settle in for the evening. It had been a long day and for Pitch it would be a long night not bringing nightmares to children or helping them conquer their fear. Being the Guardian of Courage was hard to get used to and he had taken to meditating in order to keep his Fearlings and Shadow en under control. They did not like the long periods between feedings. Sometimes it felt as if he were starving, especially when his minions had to feed from him to keep their strength. They were the nights he would turn to Jack. The boy had offered up his dreams in order to help sustain him. Pitch was holding off. As delicious as Jack's mind was – and the boy was able to conjure up some horrific images from all the wars and death he had witnessed in his young life – he had begun to hate touching his mind. The child had enough issues without adding a sleep disorder.

He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He drew from the darkness of space, letting it move around and through him.

"Pitch?" a soft voice asked from behind him, sounding far too old for the image that came to his mind.

He didn't move, didn't look up. He didn't need to. "Katherine."

"Can we talk?"

"You're finally becoming my Darkling Daughter?" There was a hint of a laugh in his voice. It had been so many centuries since he tried to convert a small girl, now woman, into joining him and while it hurt more than he would ever admit that she refused him he was happy to see she had grown into a fine strong woman.

She gave a tiny laugh as she moved closer. "Aren't I a little old for that now?"

He smiled, his eyes still closed. "I'm millions of years old, Katherine. You'll always be that little girl who fought bravely for her friends to me." He opened his eyes and noted the distress in her lovely grey orbs and the way she twisted her luscious brown hair with only the barest hint of grey. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

She was hesitant as she met his gaze. "It's Lunar. I mean…you're the only one out of all of us who has been a parent. You raised your daughter on your own after your wife died, right?"

"Yes?"

"And even when you were a solider you made a point to care for her. You wrote letters and such, right?" She bit her lower lip but her gaze never wavered.

Pitch stood and dusted off his robes. "Of course. I still do."

"You gave your life for her," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Now if we can get to the question at hand."

She gave a soft sigh then took a deep breath. "Lunar had nobody but the Moonbots and Mice and whatever other creatures were on the Moonclipper. Yes they doted over him but he never knew the love of a parent, not since he was a babe. He doesn't know how to be a father. I want you to talk to him. His father was your best friend, wasn't he? Maybe you can give him a shot in the arm in the right direction with Jack. Out of everyone you know Jack the best."

"This is something North would be better at," he objected, surprised by the request and her knowledge or his past with Lunar's father."

Katherine shook her head. "Nicholas has done a great job with Jack. He's the perfect father for him but he's too invested in the child. Anyone messes with Jack and he'll rip their head off. He's too brash. Lunar needs someone more level headed to guide him."

Pitch couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're probably the only person I know who would say I' more level headed than North. Alright, I will have a talk with our great leader about his lack of parenting skills." He offered her his arm as he headed back to the door. "But this may take more than one weekend."

She only smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Kozmotis," she said before running off to attend to her duties.

Pitch shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? Him, of all people, giving parenting advice to Lunar? This should be about as much fun as when he had to have a heart to heart with North about Jack. Why was it everyone turned to him for such advice? He would have easily won the war had Jack joined the Guardians much sooner. They'd be lost as to how to care for him if Pitch wasn't around to offer parenting advice. Screw being the Guardian of Courage, he was the Guardian of Parenting. Maybe he should write up a manual for the others to pass around. It would save him time, energy, and the potential head ache that was sure to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Moonbeams and Sunshine 6

Jack snuggled into Bunny chest more. This was much better. Bunny's room was nice and cozy, large but nothing compared to that monstrosity Nightlight had led him to. Here was nearly the right size with no bells or whistles. He had slept soundly in Bunny's arms with the Pooka slowly stroking his hair as he carded his fingers through coarse fur. This was nice. He shifted a little closer, wanting to do more than sleep but remembering their promise to behave themselves while visiting Manny. But he was content to simply sleep in his love's arms.

"Snowflake, time to wake up," Bunny murmured, nuzzling his hair.

Jack groaned and snuggled even closer, until he was laying completely on top of Bunny and pinning him to the bed. "Five more minutes," he grumbled, smiling when he felt Bunny's chuckle ruble through his chest and his embrace tighten.

"No, not five more minutes, squirt," Bunny teased, easily lifting and shifting Jack off him so he could get up. "We need to get ready for breakfast. The others should be up and about by now. Come on, move it, frostbite."

The sprite did the opposite. He threw the blanket over his head and huddled into the bed. "Nope, not getting up. Go on without me."

"Jack, up. Now."

"Uh huh."

Bunny sighed. He knew the issue and honestly couldn't blame the kid for wanting to hide. Nonetheless Jack couldn't hide forever and he would only make matters worse if he avoided Manny all together. As Jack's mate and best friend he was supposed to support him but he also knew when the boy needed a good swift kick to the rear.

"Last warning," he called, rounding the bed to get closer.

"Nope," Jack yawned, making a display of rubbing his face into a fluffy pillow. He gave a startled yelp when Bunny suddenly scooped hi up, blankets and all. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to you to your room, ya gumby," Bunny answered, making sure to keep Jack tucked in the blankets so he couldn't escape.

He carried the youth to the hall where they met up with a very amused North who was on his way to Jack's room as well. He raised one bushy brow at the wiggling bundle in Bunny's arms and then, his smile growing, he pushed back the corner of a blanket to reveal Jack's grumpy face. "Still hiding?" North asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"He won't let me sleep in," Jack objected, as if being bundled in blankets and carried about was a perfectly normal thing.

North nodded sagely. "I see." He placed the blanket back over Jack's face, grinning when the boy objected and did his best to hold in his laughter. "I guess we should let him sleep."

Bunny rolled his eyes but grinned at his friend. "Stop encouraging him." He hefted his squirming bundle of boy and continued on to Jack's room as North chuckled. He nearly dropped Jack when he saw just how big it was and the kid had been complaining so much. It was huge. Finding his way to the bedroom – who in their right mind needed something this large – he dumped the sprite on the oversized bed. Manny must have lost his mind to build something this big and give it to Jack. The boy would be lost.

Jack tumbled out of the blankets onto the bed. He rolled onto his hands and knees and gave the Pooka a glare. "Was that really necessary?" he asked with a grumble.

"Yes," Bunny answered, stilled bewildered by the room. "Now get cleaned up and dressed. I'll meet you in the lounge."

"You could always groom me," the sprite offered, striking a sinfully sexy pose.

A little whine came from Bunny but he made a hasty retreat. "Hit the shower, mate, before I send Papa North in to get you ready or worse – Pitch."

"You're no fun!"

Laughing, Bunny left. The boy was way too tempting at times. He needed a few minutes to catch his breath before joining the others. He had a bad feeling he would have to come back in half an hour to drag the kid out of the room. Maybe he would get North to deal with hi. It was very hard to be good when all he wanted was to hide away with his mate and rut to their hearts' content. He needed to find something to distract himself with.

. . .

"Quickly," the woman in white whispered to her elves. "Find him. Bring him to me unharmed."

Dozens of small crystal like ships descended on the Moon and around the glimmering palace but staying out of sight of the guards. It was rare for any unwelcome guests to visit the Moon so MiM defenses were not nearly as high as one would think for a man so powerful. Twenty strange creatures, invisible to the naked eye, moved quickly toward the palace and searched each window, searching for their target in complete silence, only pausing when a green streak passed by and an unnatural wind whirled around them before vanishing.

. . .

North stumbled when the pale green wisp rushed past him and into the great hall. The smell of fresh earth and soil followed it and he barely caught a glimpse of a familiar face. He paused and stared after it before following. _What on Earth is she doing here, _he wondered, his pace increasing as a sense of dread knotted his belly. Something was very, very wrong. "Mother Nature?" he called but she had already disappeared.

His curiosity and worry peaked and he all but rushed to the room and shoved the heavy doors wide open. Inside Mother Nature had materialized into her solid form. She stood before Manny and spoke in a desperate tone that sent a chill down North's spine.

"They've awakened," she said looking a mix of panicked and angry. "I've tried to stall them and make them understand there's no need for their power anymore. I tried putting back under but they discovered what we did. Now the Queen believes that he was meant for them, that we stole him from them. They're coming."

"Who?" North asked, unable to keep quiet. "Who's coming? Who are they after?"

Seraphina looked away from Manny in surprise and stared at him with those same amber orbs as her father. "The Ice King and Queen. They've spent the last 350 years in deep sleep but now they're awake. They want Jack."

North stared at her in shock. The two legends of fairy were well known for their erratic behavior and desire to bring about the next ice age. It had taken all of the Guardians and nature spirits to lock them into what was supposed to be an eternal sleep after their last attempt to spread ice throughout the world. He looked to Manny and for the first time saw fear on his usually happy face. This was serious.

"Nicholas," Manny started, taking a step toward him. "I did not know. They were not supposed to awaken for another 700 years."

"Where is he?" Seraphina asked, panic growing as she moved to the tall Russian. "Where is my son?"

"In his room. Come. We'll get him and gather the others," he assured her, placing a comforting hand on her back. "Manny, please, increase the guard."

Surprisingly, MiM shook off his shock and hurried after them. "I'm coming with you," he said firmly. "No one is touching my son."

Sadly they would never make it to Jack in time. An explosion rocked the palace.

. . .

Jack was just buttoning up his shirt when the attack happened. There was no warning, no sound of klaxons or guards running about. His windows exploded inward, glass shards flying everywhere and he barely had enough time to raise one arm to protect his face. He reacted instinctively, ignoring the pain of glass embedded in his arm to summon his powers and throw half a dozen invaders back out the window. He raced for his staff and swung it in a perfect arch as two more went to grab him and knocked them away but there were too many. He backed away, holding his staff protectively in front of him. To his surprise the invaders were soldiers. Ice elves like him. The distraction was all they needed for one to slip behind Jack, snatch the staff from him and wrench one of his arms painfully behind his back and bring him to the ground.

"Get off me!" he yelled, trying to pull free but his other arm was yanked back and both encased in ice so solid not even Jack's magic could counter it. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

That same elf hauled him to his feet and he was pushed shoved and passed between elves until he was thrown onto a strange crystal ship. Before he knew what was going on they were rocketing away from the Moon and back to Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonbeams and Sunshine 7

**Okay, I had a rather rude review from someone who complained about my spelling. Now I have no problem with people mentioning an issue with spelling or grammar I just ask for politeness, however, if someone wishes to voice a complaint yet cannot spell for themselves then such complaints are mute and not worth of my time. I am still having issues with the M on my keyboard so hopefully the issues will be fixed but will again I apologize for any mistakes. Accents are hard to write and either will be written how I hear them or just normally. But please, if you do review – and I love hearing from my readers – be polite, remember all writers love encouragement, and creative criticism, rudeness just makes us want to give up and say to hell with it.**

**Side note: The ice king and queen are not part of the book series but are legends unto themselves and have been featured in numerous books, films and cartoons and I read a kink meme regarding them trying to make Jack theirs. The Queen used to kidnap children, wanting to be a mother but none could survive her cold. Jack, as a winter spirit would be very appealing to her.**

Bunny's ears were ringing but that didn't stop him from racing to Jack's room. He had returned to his room to groom himself without Jack's teasing when the explosion happened and knocked him to the floor, his extremely sensitive hearing feeling as if they were blown out. He couldn't hear anything but that ringing but he knew instinctively where the explosion occurred and that his mate was in trouble. He threw open the doors and stared at the carnage beyond. The windows had been blasted inwards and glass and debris were everywhere, but no Jack. There were signs of a struggle and Bunny could smell nearly two dozen new scents, all crisp, all winterish. It sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't say anything when Pitch, Sandy and Nightlight rushed in. He raced from the sitting room to the bedroom and then the bathroom and far too large closet.

"Jack! Jack, where are you?" he yelled, praying that the boy had taken refuge somewhere when the explosion happened. He sniffed the air, hoping to track his mate's scent. The coppery scent of blood filled his nose. His head whipped to the left and his nose twitched. Tracking it he knelt a few feet from the closet where small drops of blood stained the blush white carpet. Getting on all fours he sniffed it. Jack. It was Jack's blood. He followed the trail to the window, mindful of the glass biting into his paws.

Sandy began searching the oversize bathroom while Nightlight searched the closet. Pitch slipped into the shadows under the bed and searched every dark space but with no luck and materialized once more near Bunny. Before anyone could ask, Bunny leapt out the window and continued following the trail of blood until he found a series of scorch marks. There the blood trail ended. His ears rotated from left to right and back, listening carefully for any sound of his beloved but all he heard were that persistent ringing and the sound of his blood rushing through him.

He startled when a large hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around, ready to strike when he came face to face with North's concerned gaze. Surprised he blinked. North's mouth was moving, as if he was speaking but Bunny could not hear a word being said. His ears rotated toward his friend but it changed nothing. He could not hear a word the man was saying. The others crowded around them, all speaking at once yet none making a sound. Sandy, although the smallest, pushed his way through and grabbed Bunny's arm to make him look down. A series of images appeared; an explosion with a big BOOM sign, a pair of rabbit ears and then a cross through them.

"What?" Bunny asked loudly. Everyone took a step back, eyes wide. Bunny gave them a curious look before looking back at his mute friend. The images replayed but still made no sense.

North took his face in his large hands and made him look at him. He spoke slowly, pronouncing each word as clearly as possible so Bunny could decipher what he was saying. All Bunny made out was 'something hearing'.

_You must have lost your hearing in the explosion,_ Nightlight's gentle voice suddenly whispered through his mind.

Bunny wrenched his head free of North and looked at the spectral boy. "I lost my hearing?" he asked, his voice making the others cringe at its loudness, but to Bunny he had barely spoken above a whisper.

The eternal youth nodded and Sandy gave him a thumb up.

"It's temporary, right?"

North winced but nodded, mouthing, "Yes."

MiM approached, motioning for Bunny to kneel down. The Pooka hesitated. "Someone took Jack. We need to find him. They took some sort of ship."

_We will find him,_ Nightlight assured as he, Tooth and Sandy took to the skies to continue their search.

Bunny was still hesitant. He wanted to lead the search for his mate not sit back and let someone else search for him. Nonetheless he did as MiM instructed and knelt before him. Gentle hands stroked the fur of his head before massaging the base of his ears. It was a gentle, almost relaxing feeling them, like how Jack would massage them after a long day of painting eggs or working in the gardens. All fear for Jack momentarily ebbed under those gentle but firm fingers. The ringing slowly stopped as did the rushing of blood until all was silent. Then, as quickly as his hearing left him it returned in a rush.

"Crickey!" Bunny cried, slapping his paws over his ears. Every sound was too loud now.

"I apologize, Aster," MiM said as he let go of his ears and stepped back. "Give your hearing a few minutes to adjust before we continue our search."

North knelt before his friend and carefully lifted his head. "Bunny," he started in just above a whisper. "You said Jack was taken in some sort of ship."

Wincing, Bunny gave a nod. "Yeah. The ankle-bitter's injured, probably in the explosion. Looks like he put up a fight."

"But who would take him?" asked Katherine. Her eyes widened when she took in his cut paws. "Oh Bunny, you're bleeding! Stay still." She had North help ease the him into a sitting position and hold him still as she carefully and gently removed shards of glass he had stepped on in his desperate search for his mate. "Kozmotis, please fetch the antiseptic? Kozmotis? Pitch?"

Bunny glanced up to see that the Nightmare was off in his own world, his eyes closed and deep in concentration. "Pitch?"

"Hush," the shade said, not opening his eyes. Fear and confusion. Those emotions consumed Jack's mind and called to Pitch and while he couldn't see were the boy was he could tell the child was bond, blind folded and gagged, and moving far, far away from the Moon. He felt the boy's growing panic and was able to trace the general destination to be Earth.

Seraphina gave Bunny a smile as she knelt next to Katherine and began healing Bunny's wounds after assuring there would be no infection. "He's trying to attach himself to Jack's mind and track his fear," she explained.

"Has he even noticed you're here yet?" Katherine asked with a tiny grin. Pitch had moments where he was completely oblivious to those around him whenever he sensed large amounts of fear. The hunger of his minions would sometimes over-shadowed him if the fear was strong enough and it took great concentration to keep them under control while tracking that fear.

"Doubtful," Seraphina answered, smiling at her father fondly. "He'll find where they've taken Jack."

"Who?" Bunny asked.

Mother Nature's smile faltered at the fear in the Pooka's eyes. "The Ice Kingdom."

Bunny's jaw fell in surprise. "But we…they shouldn't have awaken yet."

"But they have, Aster," she insisted, her warm amber eyes full of worry. "And they think Jack is their child. They're going to use his magic to ensure the next Ice Age."

. . .

Jack struggled as he was dragged from the ship to wherever it was they were taking him. The soldiers were considerably taller than him and moved at a pace he couldn't keep up with while blind folded and bond. But he wasn't going to make it easy for them. He dug his feet and kicked out, struggled and yelled against the gag in his mouth. He threw his miniscule weight backwards, hoping to break their hold but unlike North's Yetis who he could usually wiggle free from, these men were like statues. Nothing he did worked.

Soon he found himself being thrown to the ground and the blind fold removed. He blinked as startling white light met his eyes. In fact, the whole room – a throne room more eccentric than MiM's – was snowy white with gleaming columns of ice and two raised thrones and what appeared to be a king and queen. The king appeared old and skin tone a pale blue. His eyes were storm grey and his beard long enough to rival Ombric's. He looked frail and older than any being Jack knew. The queen was the opposite. She seemed young but motherly, perhaps in her early to mid-thirties. Her skin was an even paler blue with the slightest hint of purple. Her hair was up in an intricate bun above her head with flowing curls that flowed over slim shoulders. Like her king a crown of ice adorn her head. She wore a flowing blue and white gown that matched the king's trousers and tunic. Jack couldn't help but stare at them. They were quite a sight to behold. He knew without asking who they were. Anyone with half a mind would know the Ice King and Queen of legend although he had always thought they were mere myth. After all, if they were real wouldn't they have come for him before seeing as he was a being of snow and ice as well. In fact, all the soldiers were ice elves; all slim and snowy haired wearing the armor and emblem of the royal court. They were all creatures of myth or so he thought.

Any smartass remark he had planned to make was lost as his gaze met the Ice Queen's. She waved her dainty hand with a flourish, releasing his bonds and gave him a cold smile. "Welcome home, Jack Frost. We've waited a long time for you, my son."

Jack blinked in sudden confusion. "Son?" He hoped it was just some sort of endearment because after 300 years alone he seemed to be swamped with parental figures and the last thing he needed was a pair of crazy ice elves thinking he was theirs. He stood up and rubbed his wrists. Of course, all things considered, this one made more sense than MiM and Mother Nature.

"Come now, don't be shy, Jack," the Queen said, holding out her hand. "Give Mother a kiss."

Jack took a step back instead. "I think there's some sort of mistake." He inhaled sharply as one of the soldiers grabbed his shoulder. "Look, no offense but you've got the wrong guy. I already have a family and parents and you two aren't them."

Her hand fell to her side and she looked to her king. "The Guardians have confused him."

Those storm grey eyes bore into Jack's and it was impossible to look away. "The Guardians have lied to you, Jack Frost," he said in a deep rumbling voice that sounded like a pending avalanche. "You were hidden from us, denied your birth right. You are our child and this is your home."

"My home?" Jack asked, his gaze never leaving the kings. He felt his need to flee subside and the soldier ease up on his shoulder.

The Ice Kings smiled thinly. "Yes. You are home, Jack."

All confusion left him and he gave a small nod. "I'm home."

The Queen stepped down the dais and sashayed up to Jack. She wrapped him in a loose embrace. "And we are happy to have you home, my son," she said, combing her ice cold fingers through his snowy hair. Jack felt a cold he had not felt in many years, a cold so deep it went straight to his bones, but he did not pull away. He returned the embrace, his head resting over one icy breast as all thoughts of the Guardians momentarily fled his mind. The Queen placed a chilly kiss to his brow. "And we will _never_ let you go."


	8. Chapter 8

Moonbeams and Sunshine 8

**In case anyone is wondering why I choose to write the Ice King and Queen in this is because I'm blaming them for this year's weather. Jack might have kept it snowy for Easter to piss off Bunny but now it's almost mid-April and my son is still wearing a snow suit to school and we firmly believes someone kidnapped Jack and took control of his powers. Damn Ice King and Queen!**

The fear was gone and connection broken but still Pitch focused, trying to decipher the last thoughts Jack had before the wall came up. Hoe didn't make sense; Jack wasn't in Santoff Claussen but the opposite side of the world. Faces he had not seen in ages appeared; faces that had brought much fear throughout the world and fed him well in his first few centuries on Earth. He hummed silently to himself. After Jack had joined the Guardians Pitch had been tempted to awaken the Ice King to help him bring the boy under his control but had pushed such thoughts away as he continued watching over the child. Jack was a brat but he was his brat.

"Antarctica," he said, opening his eyes and verifying what Seraphina already knew. He blinked at the sight of his daughter and gave her a small smile before getting to the business at hand. "They've blocked me out. I can't reach Jack anymore and there are no shadows so me to reached out to."

Seraphina gave a nod. "The Ice King is very powerful. He may have cast a spell over him." She turned to MiM. "Lunar, I must gather my stuff before I leave."

MiM gave a small nod. "Of course. We shall prepare the ship."

"Whoa…no," Pitch suddenly snapped. "You're not going." He pointed a long finger at the much smaller man. "You and yours are staying here. We can handle this."

"Jack is my son," MiM said firmly, and despite his small stature he gave off enough power to make even the Nightmare King falter.

Pitch turned to North for back up. "Tell him he's not going. This is far too dangerous."

The Russian was silent, studying both men for several moments before turning to MiM. "Manny, you have never left the Moon. We cannot guarantee your safety while on Earth."

"I'm not asking you to," MiM said, turning away and entering his palace once more and ending anymore objections.

Pitch glared at North but the larger man only shrugged. "What was I to do?" North questioned.

Pitch threw up his hands and stormed away. "Tell him no, of course."

Rolling his eyes, North folded his arms across his massive chest. "Dah, that be like telling Jack or you no. Useless."

The shade grumbled back a barely audible response as he disappeared inside. North shook his head and knelt down to help Bunny back up. "Come, my friend, let's go find our sprite."

Bunny clasped his arm and pulled himself up. "Antarctica?"

North nodded. "Antarctica."

"Why can't any of you live someplace nice and warm?" Bunny grumbled. "What's everyone's objection to Australia?"

The Guardian of Wonder only chuckled as he led him back inside.

. . .

Things happened in a blur at the ice palace. Jack was whisked away from the throne room and into a private suite by the Queen. The cuts to his arm was treated and healed quickly once the shards were removed. Jack didn't remember much of it. It felt like some strange dream and when his mind finally started working for itself he found himself standing on some podium with the Ice Queen fusing over his clothing. He didn't remember getting fitted or changed into new clothing. The Queen was fiddling with the fabric at his left shoulder, humming softly to herself. She carefully stitched with a thin needle of ice and glittering silver thread. She worked with precision, the needle never touching Jack's flesh. Jack watched her as if in a trance as she knotted the thread then used her teeth to cut it. The outfit was form fitting and deep blue with silver embroidery.

"There," she said, dusting his shoulder. She stepped back and gave him an appraising look. "Now you look as you should, young prince."

Jack shook his head as his senses returned. "Prince? What are you talking about? I'm not a prince. Ask my friends, I'm anything but princely." He raised his hands and backed away from her. "Look, I think there's been some confusion. My name is Jack Frost, I'm the Guardian of Fun and I really, really shouldn't be here."

She smiled serenely at him but like before it never met her eyes. "I know who you are, Jack. You are the Winter Prince. The Guardians stole you from us."

Okay, new tactic then. Jack lowered his hands. "Alright. If that's true than where were you for the 300 years before I joined the Guardians? Why was I alone so long?" He didn't flinch when she came to him this time and for a moment he thought he saw emotion pass through her pale grey eyes.

"Oh, my poor sweet child, that horrid Man in the Moon and his Guardians locked us into a dreamless sleep when you were but a babe." She stroked his cheek. "MiM wanted you for himself. You were always such a beautiful, wonderful child. He was jealous of us – of you – so he locked us away and took you from us."

"No," Jack insisted, shaking his head. She was lying, she had to be. "I had a family and a sister. I died and MiM saved me." He blinked in surprise when she knelt before him and took his face between her icy hands. She was so cold, colder than anything he had ever felt before. He couldn't contain his shiver. If Bunny ever complained about his cold skin again he was going to introduce him to this woman.

"No, Jack," she said ever so sweetly. "They lied to you. We are your family. You had no other. There was never a sister. You never died."

"What?" That made no sense. He tried to pull away and object but she held him firm and he felt her coldness seep into him. "But I remember them."

"But only with the help of Toothiana and her trinkets," she reminded him. "My child, those memories were never yours. She made the up so you would help them. Everything you believe you know is a lie."

He wrenched himself free and backed away, shaking his head in denial. "Tooth would not do that. Those of my memories! Why…" He fought back tears.

The Queen stood and gave him a pitying look. "Then why is it that she told you about them when they desperately needed your help? I know about their battle with the Nightmare King, how they recruited you and your reluctance. Think, Jack, what else could they offer you that would convince you to join them?"

Fighting back tears, Jack could only stare up at her. "You're lying," he whispered. The Guardians would never do that to him. They were never lie or bribe him. They loved him. They were his family.

The Queen turned away from him and glided back to the mannequin that held his new cloak, a deep blue crushed velvet and white fur trim. She fingered the hood. "I'll give you time to think, Jack, but please know I do love you. You are my child and I have missed you greatly." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him. "You will see, Jack, you will be adored here. Soon you'll reached you're full potential."

She left without another word and Jack all but collapsed on the edge of the bed, his strength gone and mind confused. He wanted to believe she was lying, that everything she said was only to make him second guess himself and his faith in the Guardians but she had brought up some good points. He awoke in the pond with no memories only his name. The Guardians had not come to him until they needed him and Tooth hadn't said anything about his memories until after Pitch attacked and stole the capsules and he mentioned not knowing his past, and it was North who said _if_ he helped them they would return his memories to him. What if it was all a lie? What if Tooth or even Pitch or MiM had created false memories for him? He no longer knew what to believe. He sniffled, trying to sort out what was true and not. All he knew for certain was he had to find a way out there.

Brushing back his tears he went to the door and threw it open only to come face to face with two towering guards and staffs crossed before the opening. They gave him a warning look and Jack backed away and closed the door. He tried the windows but they were closed solid and made of pure ice. Placing a hand against it he tried bend the ice to his will. It shimmered and twisted ever so slightly but would not open. Even with all the ice surrounding him Jack could not control his element. For the first time ever he felt detached from his winter magic, as if it no longer existed or listened to him. But if anyone knew anything about Jack then they would know he was never one to give up. He would make his magic work and he would find an escape, and when he did he would find out the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Moonbeams and Sunshine 9

**Special thanks to Dark Inu Fan for the Winter Prince look Jack will be sporting for much of the fic from now until probably the end…unless we do another wardrobe change and Pitch gets his hands on him, lol**

Not all the Guardians were going to Earth. Ombric, the oldest, and Katherine were staying behind to guard the palace, or rather Katherine was staying to care for Ombric who was technically retired and Katherine would not allow her adoptive father to stay by himself – regardless of the Moonbots and Mice. North understood her reasoning and said nothing against it, promising instead to contact her as soon as they found Jack before embracing her tightly. He led MiM and the other Guardians to the ship and prepared to return to Earth. Nightlight was joining them, refusing to leave MiM's side and serving as his personal guard as he had when the man was a child.

Seraphina took everyone by surprise when she appeared before the ship dressed more like a warrior than what anyone would consider Mother Nature. Her long black hair was braided back and she wore form fitting brown leather trousers and matching jacket. A long sword was strapped to her back and a number of daggers and long knives were strapped to her hips and forearms. Pitch stopped in surprise. The woman before him was not the little girl he remembered.

MiM walked past her with a small smile and nod. "General Pitchiner," he said to her before glancing back at Pitch's bewildered face.

She returned the nod and glanced to her father as well, a cocky grin on her pretty face. "You didn't think you were the only General Pitchiner in the Golden Army, did you?" She gave a tiny laugh at his surprise before following MiM into the ship.

Bunny paused next to the shade, Jack's staff in his grip. "You probably wouldn't remember but she led the Golden Army against you when you annulated the Pookas," he explained. "She was the one who spared your life and you nearly killed her for her kindness."

"I don't remember that," Pitch murmured but there were many things from his first few years as King of the Nightmares that he couldn't remember.

"Be thankful for it," the Last Pooka grumbled as he continued to the ship. "Some of us aren't so lucky."

Shaking his head, Pitch climbed aboard as well and noted with amusement North's knotted brows as he tried to rectify the usual image of Seraphina in her flowing skirts and bits of leafs and twigs adorning her hair with this warrior woman who now sat comfortably in one of the many seats. Pitch wasn't sure if he was eying the numerous blades or the woman they belonged to. He snapped his fingers, drawing the white haired man's attention. "Focus," he told him with a fatherly frown and carefully hid his smirk at the surprise in North's eyes. Not embarrassment just surprise with meant the Guardian of Wonder had been more interested in the weapons than his daughter. Pitch wasn't sure to feel relived or insulted.

"Dah, dah," North muttered, turning back to the controls. "Seatbelts?" A chorus of "Yes's" responded and one very Australian curse. North grinned as he flicked switched. The ship rumbled to life. "Then to Antarctica and Jack." The ship rocketed off the Moon and headed straight for the South Pole.

. . .

Just because his powers didn't seem to be working didn't discourage Jack from trying. He continued to focus on the ice, trying to twist it and create a large enough opening for him to crawl through. It took more effort than he ever had to put into his magic but finally an opening appeared, small at first and then gradually bigger. When it was big enough for him to squeeze through he stopped but before he could crawl through it suddenly closed and sealed itself, as if nothing had happened.

"No!" he cried, placing his hands over where the hole had been only moments earlier. He pounded his fists against the window before placing his forehead against it with an exhausted sigh. It had taken all his strength just to create that small opening, more strength than it took to create a blizzard or freeze a lake. Now he was tired and fighting back the urge to sleep. Determined to escape he started all over again and again when he failed until his knees felt weak and he knelt in front of the window, still fighting for his freedom.

At some point he passed out, leaning against the cold window as the last of his strength seeped away from him. There was no way to tell time, the light both inside and out never changed. There were no shadows and the walls seemed to pulse light. So when Jack awoke he was unsure if he slept only a few minutes of hours. He blinked blurry eyes and was surprised to see a guard standing inside the room. Rubbing his eyes he sighed. "What? They send me some company?" he asked, sorely. He turned so his back was against the ice and studied the tall elf. They probably figured out what he was trying to do and sent someone to keep an eye on him. As if that was needed. His magic was – as North would say – kaput.

The guard just stared at him, no hint of emotion on his narrow face what-so-ever. He strolled to the cloak and took it from the mannequin, holding it up for Jack to put on. "Their Royal Highnesses request your appearance."

Jack glared at him and held back a yawn. "You can tell them I _respectfully_ decline."

The guard was un-phased. He walked up to Jack, grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Fatigue made it hard to fight off the much stronger elf and before Jack knew it the cloak was wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled out of the room. "My apologies, Prince Jakul but Their Highnesses left no room for debate."

"Jakul? My name is Jack," he objected, trying to pull free only to have another guard grab him. "Okay, seriously, I can walk. Let go." Soon enough they were passing the double doors to the throne room and he was yet again presented the Royal couple and forced to kneel. Once they let him go he rotated his shoulders. "Look, I don't want to complain but this is getting a little old. Would you please tell me what you want? If it's my magic I hate to tell you but it's not working so well right now."

The Queen tilted her head as if amused by the question. "I've already told you, Jakul-"

"My name is Jack," he snapped, standing up and glaring at the two. "Jackson Overland Frost. I'm not your prince. I am the Guardian of Fun. Please, you've got me mistaken with someone else."

"Jack was the name MiM gave you," the King said firmly.

Jack avoided his eyes. He refused to believe that everything he ever believed in was a lie, no matter how much sense it seemed to make. He knew who he was and he would not allow anyone to tell him differently, no matter tempting it was. "I am a Guardian not your Winter Prince," he repeated.

He inhaled sharply when a boney freezing cold hand grasped his chin and made him look up at the tall and very fierce some Ice King. The moment their eyes met Jack could no longer pull away and he felt his mind become heavy and clouded. "You are Prince Jakul," he said firmly. "Our Winter Prince. You are powerful and strong. Your magic is not gone but has become one with ours. Together we will ensure the next Great Ice Age. This world will be ours."

His eyes widened in sudden, undeniable fear but he could not fight. He felt it now, his power being drained from him as if some strange vampire was sucking away all his will. His gaze couldn't break away from the King's and he felt his knees become weak.

"Don't fight it, my child," the Queen cooed, joining her King to lift Jack up and carry him to her throne. She cradled him in her lap as if he were a small child. She stroked back his bangs and cupped his cheek. "Soon you will remember who you are and together we will be unstoppable."

"The Guardians…" Jack murmured as the fogginess pressed heavier on his mind.

"Will soon be no more," she said as if reassuring him he was safe.

Jack could no longer keep his eyes open. His last thought before finally slipping into much needed slumber was of Bunny and how much he missed his love's warmth. Bunny would hate it here. It was too cold, far colder than Jack ever felt before which would be much more than Bunny could possibly handle.

. . .

Across the planet the winds became bitterly cold and snow began to fall in large clumps. Children who were normally wearing shorts during the usually hot Summer months hurried home shivering and wondering what could possibly have caused the sudden unseasonable weather. In Burgess Jamie Bennett and his friends watched the now cloud covered sky with worry and even searched the nearby pond before the weather dropped too cold for them to handle.

"Jack?" Jamie called to the wind but got no response other than the howling of the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

Moonbeams and Sunshine 10

The burst of fear came and went so quickly Pitch was unsure if it had actually happened. It was Jack's fear, he knew that for a fact but the speed – only a handful of seconds – had hit him like a brick wall and had he not been seated and strapped down he might have stumbled back. Instead he gave a small wince and tried again to attach his mind to that of the frightened sprite. His grandson – it was still hard to think of Jack that way some times – was in turmoil, his thoughts clouded and jumbled. It felt like swimming through molasses and Pitch soon felt a head ache coming on. He pressed his fingers to his temples and pulled away from Jack's mind.

There was another's fear calling to him, one that was impossible to ignore no matter how much he tried. Bunnymund sat next to him, his eyes tightly closed and claws digging into the armrests of his seat. His brows were bunched and jaw set as he fought down his anxiety. In the rush to reach Jack the Pooka had foregone being put to sleep in order to be ready to jump into battle – if he stomach survived the trip. The fact that the Pooka was still conscious and had yet to throw up – thank Moon – impressed Pitch. With luck he'll be okay through the landing as well.

"Jack's alright," he told Bunny, hoping that would ease a little of his tension. The fear was delicious but he needed to keep focused on Jack not be distracted by the Pooka's anxiety. "He's a strong boy. He can hold his own."

Bunny nodded but kept his eyes closed. "I know."

"What the…" North suddenly said from the front of the ship. The ship began to shake as they entered the atmosphere. Swirling grey clouds filled the vast majority of the sky and the winds bombarded the ship the moment it passed through them, making the shaking all the more worse. North cursed as he fought to keep the ship under control.

Bunny cursed even louder as his claws tore into the arm rests. "Land this thing!" he yelled.

Seraphina's eyes began to glow brightly and a moment later the clouds broke and the flight became smooth again as blue skies appeared. "They're already making their push," she said, removing her harness to take the co-pilot seat next to North. She gestured to the storm clouds ahead and the freezing and golf ball size hail falling. The ground far below was covered in a thick layer of snow and ice already. "The temperature is far below seasonal. They're freezing everything."

"How?" North asked in surprise. He had battled the Ice King and Queen in his youth when they had tried to bring another Ice Age but he was certain they hadn't been able to freeze the world this quickly. The look Seraphina gave him said it all. He dropped his voice to a whisper so Bunny would not hear. "Jack?"

She gave a nod. "I'll try to clear us a path to their palace, but it's going to get bumpy." She turned back to the approaching storm, her eyes blazing as she drew her powers from the Earth. "Hold tight."

. . .

Jack awoke in the large bed in the room he had been locked in. His head hurt and he felt nearly as weak as a kitten. He sighed, lifting his head only enough to frown at how bright the room always was. Didn't they hear of turning off the light? He felt as if he was laying out under the bright sun. He pushed his face into the pillow, trying to find some form of darkness to help ease to thumping pain behind his eyes, but it did no good. If anything his head hurt more and he couldn't break that chill that had taken him since the first time the Queen touched him. He needed warmth.

"Bunny," he murmured, wanting to wrap himself in his mate's fur. He hated this unnatural cold, it was so unlike the cold that had surrounded him for all his immortal life. His cold was fun even if it could be dangerous at times but this cold…this was the cold that people died in. He shivered under the thick blanket over him that did nothing to warm him. His frown grew when the door opened and two guards stepped in.

"You're Highness," one said, bowing to him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Are you serious?" he moaned to himself. Sighing, he sat up. There was no point in arguing the fact. No one listened to him anyway. "Yes?"

"Dinner is served," the guard said, sweeping an arm toward the door. "If you will follow us."

He was about to decline but not wanting to be dragged to wherever the dining room was he decided better of it and got to his feet. Besides, a little food might him feel better and renew some of his strength. He followed the guards through the long twisting corridor until they came to large dining room with a table large enough to fit all the Guardians and probably most of North's Yetis. He was ushered to a seat midway down the table, directly between the two monarchs and the guards took posts behind him. Two more guards went to either side of the main doors and another two guarded the entrance to the kitchen. Obviously they weren't taking any chances of his running because he couldn't see there being guards whenever the King and Queen ate.

The food was a little surprising considering they were in the Antarctic and such dishes were not usually found in the area; Cornish game hen, sweet potato, peas and apple sauce. They were his favorites and North made it for him at least once every month or so. There was also a large mug of steaming hot chocolate and Jack's heart soared at the sight of it. Not bothering with manners – after all being kidnapped, drained and told everything you ever believed in was a lie threw such things out the window – he grasped the mug and took a long drink before his magic could cool it and was immensely happy for the warmth that flowed through him even if he did burn his tongue – even that was better than the freezing cold that had consumed him since his arrival. His hunger also peaked. He hadn't ate a thing since being brought here and with no change in lighting or shadows to judge by he was sure if he been there only a few hours or days. He dug into the food, not noticing until he was half-way through the sweet potato that neither the King nor Queen had any food before them and were only sipping wine. Neither spoke a word to him as they watched him eat, as if he was the most amusing thing they had ever seen. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with a dainty looking napkin.

"Are you enjoying your food, Prince Jakul?" the Queen asked in a silky voice that sent a chill through Jack.

"Uhm…yes, thank you," he said lamely, cringing at the name but not sure what else to say. "It's delicious." He poked at the peas, wanting to eat ore but suddenly too nervous to finish. He needed to escape, to find a way out and alert the Guardians…or at least get somewhere where his powers would return to him and he could think clearly. He hated to admit it but he was starting to question MiM and how he came to be. He was starting to wonder if the Ice King and Queen were telling the truth, even if only partially. His mind was still far too sluggish for his liking and when he tried to think his head only hurt more.

"Is there something wrong, Prince Jakul?" the King asked. "Is something not to your liking?"

He shook his head, staring at his half empty plate. "No…it's nothing. May I be excused?"

"No, my darling," the Queen said. She stood up and came up behind him. Her cold hands clasped his slim shoulders. "You need to regain your strength. We cannot do this without you."

"I won't help you create another Ice Age," he said firmly. "You'll kill everything and everyone on the planet."

"The strong will survive," she said smoothly, as if it was no real concern to her.

"You're cr-"

The doors to the dining room were suddenly thrown open and group of soldiers rushed in. The captain slapped a fist over his chest and bowed to them. "You're Highnesses, a vessel approaches at high speed," he reported.

The King growled and stood, his blue hands fisted on the table. "Destroy it and anyone else who comes near the palace," he ordered as the temperature dropped in the room.

The captain bowed and he and the soldiers rushed out. Jack saw his opportunity. He shoved his chair back, knocking the Queen into the guards and darted under the table. He rolled to his feet and made a break for the door before anyone could stop him. The King raised his hand and sent a gust of wind to shut the doors but Jack managed to squeeze through before they closed. The cloak tore when it got caught but Jack didn't care. He race in the opposite direction of the soldiers, not quite sure where he was going but praying there was some sort of exit in that direction. Behind him he heard the King and Queen bellowing orders and soon the pounding of many booted feet as the guards gave chase. Jack pushed himself faster. There, a double set of doors and what seemed to be a courtyard beyond awaked him. Freedom. But there were guards there as well and as they saw Jack racing toward them they blocked the doors. Jack tried turning into the next corridor instead only to have someone grab the cloak and before he could shrug it off he was thrown to the ground and pinned by four guards, each one holding a limp down. He thrashed and yelled, ordering the off him only to have the Ice King and Queen appear behind one guard.

"Jakul," the Queen said, as if disappointed by a naughty child. "What were you thinking?"

"Let me go!" he yelled, fighting as best he could. "I won't help you take billions of lives. I won't let you cause another Ice Age." He closed his eyes tightly as the King knelt above his head and took his face in his icy grip. He would not look in the man's eyes. He would not let them use his powers for evil. He would not become their Winter Prince.

He felt what little energy he had regained being sucked away from him but rather than give in he wrapped his mind and soul around it, fighting to keep within him. It was a battle of wills that hurt more than any physical blow. Soon it became too much but rather than give in he screamed loud and long and he unleashed his power into nature where it would disperse rather than attack anything or anyone. Without it the King and Queen had nothing and the guards finally let him up.

Enraged the King grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to his feet before twisting one arm painfully behind his back. "Clever little sprite," he snarled, shoving him back toward the heart of the palace. "But you will learn your place."

"You'll have to kill me first," Jack snapped back, only to have his hair and arm yanked harder. Regardless, he struggled and stomped his bare foot onto the King's, suddenly wishing he had worn the boots the Queen had tried to make him wear. All he got for his effort was a sore heel and his neck wrenched painfully to one side and the King made him look him in the eye. "No!" he cried but it was no use. His fear screamed out to the only person he knew could hear him and hopefully guide to others to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Moonbeams and Sunshine 11

The next wave of fear hit so hard and so fast Pitch didn't have a chance to brace himself or reign in the Fearlings. It hit him like a speeding train, his mind already being attached to Jack's, and he could do nothing more than hold the arm rests of his seat and bear with it. The others must have felt it too. It was as if Jack's magic suddenly filled the ship, brushing against each Guardian and for one brief moment their combined fear for the child filled Pitch as well. It was overwhelming and the Fearlings reared their heads but rather than attacking the Guardians they fled the ship and sped ahead into the stormy sky.

Bunny glanced at him, his green eyes wide with sudden fear and was it any other day Pitch would have enjoyed that fear. It was so raw and pure, much better than his fear or flying. But Pitch's own fear for Jack matched it. No words needed to be spoken. They were running out of time. Those walls that erected around Jack's mind twice before was happening again and Pitch feared he might lose the connection all together.

"I'm going," he suddenly said.

Bunny just gave a tiny nod. Before anyone else could say a word Pitch slipped into the shadows. He rematerialized in the shadows just outside the palace, not nearly as close as he had planned. He had hoped for a shadow within feet of Jack so he could simply grab the boy and pull him to safety. But tidbits of Jack's mind brushed against his. Where Jack was there were no shadows. The Ice Palace reflected light throughout the entire complex so that no shadows existed what-so-ever. It was sunlight pouring through every inch of the building. The Fearlings would not be able to enter. Luckily, since regaining his humanity, Pitch walked that thin line between shade and immortal human. He could become intangible when needed.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw the Lamas ship in the distance. In a few minutes the others would catch up and they could take Jack to safety then deal with the royal ice couple. Although it might take a little longer than he anticipated. Soldiers were racing toward the huge vessel that was slowly descending. He had a brief moment to wonder if the ship had any weapons and if North had any idea how to access them. Pushing that thought aside he began intangible and slipped inside the palace.

His connection to Jack was fading fast. He didn't bother returning to his solid form, he ran through the palace walls as if they didn't exist, searching everywhere for his grandson until he came across a corridor with a silent procession of guards and the Ice King and Queen. Between them, with his head down and appearing very docile, was Jack. He was barely visible amongst the much taller elves.

"Jack…" he whispered in the boy's mind and even from his position near the end of the corridor he could see the boy's lips lift into a cocky smirk.

Pitch became solid once more, his scythe forming in one hand as he raced toward them, distracting the guards from Jack. The boy reacted quickly, his head shooting up as he slammed his elbow into the throat of the guard to his right, sending him stumbling back into the King, then spinning on his heel to land a round house kick to the left guard's chest. Pitch took down the first two guards with a swipe of his scythe, the guards not having a chance to defend themselves in all the chaos.

"Move it!" he yelled at Jack, grabbing his wrist when he went to strike the Ice King. He yanked him back behind him and kept shoving him back. "Keep going," he growled, keeping a hand fisted in the boy's cloak to ensure he was within reach.

"This does not concern you, shadow," the King said, a sword materializing in his hand.

Pitch gave a snort. "On the contrary, it sort of does when you kidnap my grandchild."

"Prince Jakul Frosti is our child," the Queen said as weapons appeared in her dainty hands as well.

The guards rose in front of their rules, weapons in hand.

Continuing to push Jack back, Pitch spared a moment to glance at the youth. "When did become a Viking?" he asked with a smirk.

Jack grabbed his arm. "Down!" He yanked Pitch down at the same time a guard swung his sword and to Pitch's surprise the boy rolled over him, grabbed the scythe and blocked the blow the twisted yet again to kick the guard back. "No offense, Pitch, but I suggest we run." He held the scythes protectively in front of him, as if it were his staff and it didn't take a genius to know that holding the shaft of the scythe gave him more comfort that the weapon itself.

Pitch formed his swords, not willing to give up having a weapon. "Stay close to me," he said firmly.

"Jakul," the Queen called in that strange silky voice. "Don't let him confuse you, my child. He will use you, just as the Guardians have. You are safe with us."

Ice raced up the scythe from Jack's finger tips. "Perhaps, but they're not planning to kill off all life for their goals." He backed away, staying between them and Pitch, as if it was the shade in need of protection. "If you're telling the truth and really do care about me and my happiness you'll let me go." He avoided the King's eyes at all cost.

"We need you," the King said firmly, trying to draw Jack's gaze to his. "We will not let you go."

A wall of solid ice formed behind Pitch and trapping him and Jack and even with his ability to become intangible this ice was made of something that would not allow him to pass through. They were trapped. Rage filled Jack and he slammed the butt of the scythe against the ground and while it did not contain the power of his staff he was able to create a gale force wind that knocked everyone but the royals back. But that simple attack weakened him and had Pitch not caught him he would have collapsed to the floor.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to Pitch, leaning against the taller man.

Pitch kept an arm around him as he lashed out at the King and Queen with his nightmare sand, clearing a path for them. "Just hold on, Jack," Pitch encouraged, pulling him into a run. In the distance they could hear the sounds of a fierce battle. The rounded a corner to find the Guardians – most at least, Bunnymund and MiM were missing – fighting the soldiers and guards. A soldier lunged at Pitch who shoved Jack aside and faced him head on. "Find cover," he ordered.

Jack, being true to his nature, jumped into the fray, brandishing the scythe as if it were his staff and batting at soldiers and guards alike, using his magic when he could, despite how draining it was for him. The clashing of swords and whish of spells being cast filled the air. The crackle of Earth magic was like electricity and the enemy soon began to fall.

"Jack!" North all but yelled after he took down the last ice elf between them. He grabbed the boy and practically crushed him in a fierce hug. "Are you alright?" he asked, pushing Jack back enough to look him over.

"Just tired," Jack said with a sigh of relief and bright smile. He looked around. "Where's Bunny?"

"On the shuttle," North explained. "It's far too cold for him here." He gave the boy another hug before tucking him against his side. "Let's go!" he yelled to the others.

Seraphina and the Guardians took flank between them and anyone foolishly tried to stop them. It was as they left the palace that North had a nasty looking rifle strapped to his back. He would have asked if it were for the howl of the Ice King as he rushed into the chaos. She ducked to the side as Seraphina lashed out with all the powers of nature. High winds whipped around her as lightning flashed and tore into the icy ground. Walls and windows exploded inward, just missing the Guardians as it bombarded the King and his followers.

"Sandy!" she yelled to the Sandman who was lashing out with his whips at a group of guards. One whip wrapped around a soldier and he threw him into a far wall before flying to Mother Nature and sprinkling dreamsand over the fallen elves. Once they were all unconscious Seraphina reshaped the ice and encased them and their king in ice so thick, so hard that it would be impossible for even the most skilled sorcerer to escape. Then the ground opened up and swallowed the whole lot of them before sealing once more. Once that was dealt with she turned on her heel and hurried with Sandy to the others.

To everyone's surprise the ship was not where they left it. North was looking about in confusion. "Where's the ship?" he asked, glancing to the others. "Where's Bunny?"

"There!" Jack yelled, pointing a few kilometers out. It was under attack and looked as if it might be knocked out of the sky. He turned to Pitch. "Can you get us there?"

Amber eyes glowed brightly as the storm clouds above darkened the ground around them. He wrapped the shadows around them, teleporting them back to the ship. It was not his brightest idea.


	12. Chapter 12

Moonbeams and Sunshine 12

The ship tilted sharply as Bunny steered it out of the way of another ice blast. High winds bombarded its haul making it harder and harder to control. Everyone on board grabbed whatever they could to stay on their feet. North dragged himself to the front where Bunny and MiM were fighting to keep the ship under control. He gently but firmly shoved Jack into the seat directly behind MiM and ordered him to buckle up before going to assist Bunny.

"Why did you take to the air?" he asked, placing a hand on Bunny's shoulder and gazing out the window at their attackers.

"Couldn't find the bloody weapons," Bunny grumbled. "MiM and I thought it best to try and draw these boys away from you. You get Jackie?"

"I'm here, Bunny," Jack called from seat as he fought with the buckles of his seatbelt.

The Pooka gave a nod but didn't turn from the task at hand. He was trembling; his fear of flying evident no matter how hard he tried to hid it. Another blast rocked the ship. "North, please tell me there's weapons on this rust bucket."

"There should be two canons on the belly," Pitch informed them. North gave him a questioning look. "How do you think the Lamas escaped my galleon at the fall of the Golden Age? They may be monks but they're not stupid enough to flee unarmed."

North gave a flabbergasted sigh. "Great! Ship has weapons and no one bothered to tell us how to access them."

MiM only gave a benign smile. "I highly doubt the Grand High Lama thought you'd be taking it into battle."

"Considering we've been borrowing it for over 500 years it would have been nice to know," Bunny countered. "If we don't find them fast I'm not sure how long I can keep us in the air. They're hitting us from all sides."

Pitch grabbed the back of Nightlight's seat. "All fliers – except Jack – with me. Once we clear you a path, gun it. We'll catch up." He glanced at the spectral boy sitting next to Jack. "Nightlight, stay with MiM and Jack," he said firmly, leaving no room for anyone to object. Then, wrapping the shadows around Seraphina, Sandy and Tooth, he transported them into the shadows just under the ship and took the battle back to the ice beings.

Standing between MiM and Bunny, North scanned the controls, reading the ancient Lunaroff writing that labeled the numerous buttons and knobs and switches. He couldn't see anything resembling weapon controls. Were they somewhere else? Maybe it was in another room; one especially for the weapons operator? It didn't seem logical, especially if an attack was sudden. He glanced at the overhead controls. No…not there. Oh! He almost laughed with joy as he shifted to Bunny's right, just a few inches from the Pooka's elbow but constantly being covered as Bunny tried to keep the ship under control. He shifted Bunny over just enough to press it and a whole new set of controls appeared before MiM.

The little man looked surprise when he was presented with them and looked to North with large questioning eyes. He let a low breath and took the controls, not quite sure how they worked but willing to try anything to get them to safety. He aimed toward the ice palace and fired, hoping a direct attack there would draw their attackers away to defend it. A bolt of energy shot out and the front half of the palace exploded into a pile of snow and ice. He fired again and sure enough the elves fled to defend it.

Bunny gave a loud sigh of relief as he pulled back on the level to gain altitude and leave. He was more than ready to hand the controls back to North and settle back into his seat where he could have a heart attack in peace. That thought fled his mind when he spotted the Ice Queen on the ledge of a nearby cliff. Bunny only had a fleeting moment to bank the ship to the right before a spear of ice – nearly double the width of the ship – pierced the haul and sent the ship out of control. Klaxons wailed and Bunny's paws clenched the controls so hard his claws dug into the metal. They were going down and down fast. North reached past him, pulling on levelers and trying to keep the nose up.

Jack gave a cry behind, his buckles not completely fastened and his thrown from his seat. Nightlight slipped free of his harness and grabbed the other boy, using his powers to acker them to the floor of the ship as the others ducked. North tried to protect both Bunny and MiM as the ship hit the ice but without anything to hold him in place he was thrown to the side. There was a sickening crack as the large vessel rolled, wings snapping off and glass shattering all around until. Then all went still as it slammed into the side of a cliff and settled on its side.

. . .

"No!" gasped Tooth as she watched the scene unfold in horror. She dived toward the fallen vessel, the others following in various states of panic. Soldiers countered them, trying to cut off their access to the ship. With a raged filled scream the fairy attacked, slashing at them more fiercely than she had any enemy before.

Pitch took a spilt second to admire the woman's ferocity as he and Sandy joined her. They battled fiercely, fearing for their friends still in the ship. Lightning flashed overhead as the skies grew dark and weather far warmer than normal for the Antarctic climate. Pitch glanced skyward to see a very enraged Mother Nature hovering in the sky, her amber eyes blazing as she glared toward the Ice Queen with more rage than he had ever seen in his daughter's face. She dive bombed out of the sky, twin swords in hand as she gave chase to the Ice Queen.

Sandy looked from her to Pitch, a question mark above his head.

Pitch shook his head. "She'll be fine. Let's get to the others first then we'll hunt the witch down."

The golden man gave him a rare nasty look and punched one hand into the palm of the others.

Pitch gave a smirk. "Yes. Lots of pain." Yes, the Ice Queen would surely pay for this outrage. Not only had she kidnapped Jack but know she may very well have killed him, MiM, Nightlight, North and Bunny and while Pitch may not be their biggest fan he would get his revenge for harming them.

. . .

Jack lifted his head slowly as pain raced through his body. Everything was blurry. Dust hung in the air making his nose twitch. He felt Nightlight stir above him, his gentle glow becoming brighter as he came to. A head of him he heard a cough that he could only assume was MiM. To his right an unmistakable pain filled moan came from the pilot seat – Bunny. From somewhere to his left a series of Russian curses echoed throughout the ship and Jack nearly laughed in joy. North was alright if not a little grumpy.

Nightlight tumbled off his back to sprawl out next to him. He glowed softly as he looked at Jack and then around what remained of the ship, his brows furrowed as he too listened carefully to see who was where. His eyes widen when he hear MiM cough again and then he jumped to his feet to attend to his oldest friend.

Jack got to his feet as well and dusted off his trousers before taking a really good look around. "North?" he called.

"Dah, back here," the Russian called through the dust and debris.

Satisfied, Jack hurried to Bunny and gently pulled his beloved off the control panel. There was a gash to the Pooka's forehead where a shard of glass had caught him in the crash but luckily there were no serious injuries. "Bunny?" he asked, cupping his cheek. "Come on, Aster, look at me, love." When he got no response he frowned in worry. "Please be okay," he murmured softly. "Oi, Kangaroo, get off your fluffy tail before we're over run by ice elves and you become a Pooka-icicle!"

Bunny's brows knotted and he gave a tiny groan. "Yell at me again, Frostbite, and I'll gift wrap you for them."

"Love you, too. Now more it, oh great warrior 'roo." He carefully unbuckled Bunny's harness and helped his mate out of the seat. "Anything broken?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Bunny said, holding onto him. "You?"

"Sore but good. MiM, Nightlight?"

"We're fine, Jack," MiM answered as Nightlight helped him up.

"North?" Jack called out.

"Dah."

They slowly made their way to North as the Russian fiddled with his rifle. He gave a frustrated curse as he studied a vial in one hand. Another lay be his feet and when he saw Jack he gestured for the youth to stay away from it.

"Jack, stay back, son," he said firmly, kicking the broken glass behind him and away from Jack but the golden liquid still pooled the ground and Jack's feet were already cut due to the broken class all around. "It's concentrated dreamsand, enough to take down a herd of elephants. If it touches you we'll never be able to wake you up."

"Why do you have it?" Jack asked in confusion.

He loaded the last vial back into the rifle and cocked it into place. "To put down the Ice Queen. We have no other choice but to return her to her slumber."

"Okay." But Jack did have his misgivings about it. If that was concentrated dreamsand going directly into the bloodstream it could place a person in an endless coma if not kill someone. He stepped away from his friend and held Bunny just a little closer. "Have you ever had to do this before?"

North slung the rifle over one shoulder. "Yes, but only as an absolute last resort."

That didn't comfort Jack at all. Too many questions suddenly popped into his mind. Was this how they put the Ice King and Queen to sleep last time? Were they telling the truth about how Jack came to be, that everything he believed in was a lie? He pushed those thoughts back as Bunny pulled out of his arms and stood up on his own.

"Why is it getting so warm? Please tell me the ship's not on fire." He sniffed the air and frowned. "No…what is going on out there?" He pushed open the now sideways door and peered out, smiling when he saw Seraphina battling the Ice Queen. "That's a girl!" he laughed as North followed him out.

MiM caught Jack's arm before he could follow them. "You're energy is far too low for this battle, Jack. You should take cover. If she claims you again your power will be lost."

"If you knew anything about me you would know I never hide or leave me friends to deal with my problems," Jack retorted, angered that anyone would try to coddle him in such a situation.

Nightlight's glow flickered as he spoke to MiM. The man gave a small nod, then, letting go of the spectral boy, he placed a hand on Jack's chest. "This may hurt," he warned.

Jack didn't have a chance to prepare or ask questions. A burning sensation spread from his chest throughout his body and numbing his mind. Then it was as if something within him exploded and he felt a rush or energy and power raced through his veins and fill every inch of him until he found himself floating. Blinking he looked at his hands and the way his skin sparkled softly under MiM's and Nightlight glow as it always did in moonlight and sunshine. He felt his power course through him, feeling more powerful than ever before. He looked to MiM in surprise. "How?"

MiM only gave him a knowing smile. "If you insist on fighting than you best be prepared, no?"

Nightlight handed him his crook staff that Bunny had left in the cabin. Jack grinned as he took it, suddenly feeling whole again. Then, leaving the two in the relative safeness of the fallen ship, Jack fell out to help his family battle the Ice Queen and her minions.


	13. Chapter 13

Moonbeams and Sunshine 13

Magic ripped through the air. Jack ducked as black sand zipped over his head as Pitch took down an ice elf that had tried grabbing the youth from behind. Rolling, Jack got back to his feet and waved a "thanks" to the shade before launching into the air to assist Mother Nature. The sky had gone from the deep grey of near black as thunder rumbled and lighting flashed up above. Seraphina was in the center of it as she faced off with the Ice Queen. Daggers of ice sped towards the dark haired woman only to be thrown into the wind like discarded paper. A lightning bolt countered the attack and it was the Queen who was taking cover. Jack landed a safe distance from the two and offered Seraphina a hand. He shot a blast of winter magic just behind the Queen. His magic mingled with Mother Natures as it had Pitch's many years before, and erected a powerful wall behind her, giving the Queen no place to run. Of course she tried. She darted to the left, ducking as another lightning bolt shot past her. Jack cut off that exit as well giving her only one of two choices; to the right and into him and Seraphina as she landed or the cliff and the awaiting Guardians below.

From the corner of his eye, Jack could see North scrambling over the edge of the opposite cliff. He was taken back when he saw the other Guardian lay on his belly with the rifle and take a sniper position. His heart suddenly raced as all the new questions he had raced to the forefront of his mind. Panic took him, he needed to know the truth, he needed to know now because if every memory his tooth box revealed was a lie and the Ice Queen was telling the truth than he couldn't let North put her in an endless sleep. He stepped in front of the Queen and prayed to whatever God might listen to him that his friend didn't accidentally shot him.

. . .

North eased his finger off the trigger and lowered the rifle. What on Earth was the child doing? He couldn't fire the sleeping dart without hitting Jack. This was just like the whole incident with Nightlight and Pitch centuries ago. Taking a calming breath he shifted his aim but it did little good. No matter where he moved Jack was in his way. Sighing, he hoped the boy knew what he was doing and kept his aim. He would not miss this shot.

. . .

Jack held his staff defensively in front of him and almost jumped when he felt Seraphina land behind him. He approached the mad Queen slowly, trying to look harmless yet ready to blast her should she try anything.

"Jakul," the Queen purred, opening her arms to him as if expecting him to run into her arms like some defenseless child. "Come to mother."

He froze, deciding it best to keep his distance. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his staff. "If you're my mother than tell me…when was I born? How did I become like this?"

"You've always been like this, my sweet. You were an ice elf."

"When? When was I born? Did you give birth to me? Did you create me?"

She seemed confused, as if she didn't understand the question. "But of course." Then she gave that fake smile again, the one that never reached her eyes and Jack knew right then and there, he could never be one of them.

He stepped back. "You're lying," he said.

"Jakul, why would I ever lie to you? You are my child." She tilted her head to one side. "I love you."

It was obvious the last part was something very foreign to her, as if she had never said such a thing before and Jack highly doubted she even understood what the meant.

"Jakul, please stop this silliness and come to mommy," she tried again.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at Seraphina, the physical persona of Mother Nature, the woman who had combined her powers with MiM's to bring him back from the dead. She said nothing but glared at the other woman but he felt the crackle of her magic; that she was ready to kill or be killed to defend him. The Ice Queen did not emit that same protective magic, her power wrapping around herself and trying to lure him to her. It was not motherly. It was cold and calculating and not at all friendly. He stepped back further, his mouth set in a deep frown. "You're not my mother," he said, his voice emotionless. "The woman who gave me life died long ago. The one behind me gave me back my life, and the one I who's cared for me since becoming a Guardian fights your elves. They are my mother and any one of them would make a more suitable mother than you could ever be." He waited, expecting sudden rage or tears or something that would hint to some sort of emotion only to have her stare blankly at him.

She lowered her arms, her face hard as ice. The air chilled with her power as her eyes glowed brightly. "Jakul, come to me now. Together ours powers will grow. You will be the new Ice King."

"My name is Jack Frost!" he snapped, raising his staff to deflect the oncoming attack.

Seraphina touched his shoulder and made him side step to the left. A fraction of a second later something small zipped past them just as the Queen raised her hand to strike. It imbedded in her chest, directly into her heart. Her eyes widen and she stared at Jack as she pulled the dart from her chest. The first flicker of emotion crossed her pale eyes as she began to wobble on her feet.

"They'll do this to you, too," she whispered before her eyes closed and she pitched forward. "Just a matter of time."

A chill so cold ran the length of Jack's spine at her words. He stared at her beautiful face, now peaceful in sleep, and wondered if she could possibly be telling the truth. If he ever lost control, if he ever let it control him, would North be forced to do this to him?

He watched in mixed horror and fascination as the Queen was encased in ice and swallowed by the ground beneath her. This was wrong. There had to be a better way. What if they awoke and tried again to bring about another Ice Age? What if they tried kidnapping him again or succeeded in stealing his magic?

He felt Seraphina wrapped her arms around him and gave him a light hug. "It's alright, Jack. It's over now."

He gave a small nod but now he had too many questions and not enough answers. "What will happen to them?" he asked, fearful of the answer. "Doesn't the world need them?"

She sighed softly. "They will sleep. The Earth cannot bear another Ice Age, too many will die."

"But they can't sleep forever."

She didn't answer and suddenly her embrace was no longer comforting. He felt trapped and claustrophobic. Together they made their way to the others. With the Queen and King now gone the elves surrendered and they too were put back into a deep sleep. It made little sense to Jack. Without their leaders they had no reason to fight yet MiM worked just as quickly as Mother Nature had, encasing the in ice and lowering them into the ground. It all happened so fast that Jack's head spun trying to completely understand what was happening. He never got a good look at many of the soldiers and guards during his captivity but he instantly recognized one guard and he looked so much younger without his helmet, not much older than Jack himself.

"Whoa, wait! Stop!" he yelled, grabbing MiM's arm before he was lowered into the ground. "This is insane. Why put them to sleep in the middle of the ice. There's planets covered in ice with no known life forms. Why not send them there? Let them have their Ice Age just not here."

"Jack," North started, looking exhausted from his climb back down from his cliff side perch. "It's not so simple."

"Why? We just flew to the Moon, are you telling me we can't do the same with them?"

"No," MiM said, his face stern. "I will not endanger anyone else."

Jack blinked and stared at him as if he were utterly insane. "Leaving them here is endangering everyone. They escaped once before."

"We'll be here to-" North began.

"To what? North, this is wrong. They'd be better off dead then in an endless sleep trapped on a planet where no one wants them. Please. We need to send them to an uninhabited planet where they can't hurt anyone but live happily."

The Russian gazed over Jack's head to MiM than gave the youth a nod. "We'll try but it might not be so easy."

"Why?"

The grin North threw toward Jack was full of much needed mirth. "There are not many space crafts available to us and Bunny crashed the only one large enough to transport all the ice elves."

"Wasn't my fault," Bunny huffed, his arms wrapped around his chest as the temperature slowly returned to normal. "'Sides, the only other ship we have access to is Sandy's and that would take reforming his entire island to make it large enough."

Surprised, Jack looked to the dreamweaver. "Your island can change into a space ship?"

Sandy shrugged and waved his hand in a "sort of" gesture.

"Can it be done? Could you transport them to Saturn or some other ice planet?"

The small man looked unsure but after a few seconds of consideration he gave a nod and a thumbs up.

Jack let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding and smiled brightly at him, tempted to crush his friend in a tight hug.

"Well that's all nice and good but what about the rest of us?" Bunny suddenly asked, shivering. "Our ship has kicked the bucket. North, please tell me you're packing."

North patted down his pockets then gave an apologetic shrug. "Sorry." His eyes brighten suddenly. "My satchel! Ha! I knew there was reason I didn't bring it out of the hold."

Bunny raised a suspicious brow. "You left your bag on the ship? Why?" The jolly man only chuckled as he scrambled back into the ship. The Pooka shot Tooth a glare. "I thought we all agreed to behave ourselves this weekend."

She smiled sweetly. "No, we agreed you and Jack would behave this weekend. North and I didn't agree to anything." She flew past him to help North find his satchel in the chaos and debris of the interior of the ship.

Bunny fumed over how he and Jack had been tricked but Jack really didn't care. He watched the last elf be lowered into the ground, Sandy silently assuring him it was only temporary but the youth was still conflicted. He felt almost as if he had betrayed his entire race even if he once was technically human. Anger nagged at him. There had to be a better way. He glared at MiM.

"If I had joined them you'd be locking me down there too, wouldn't you?" he asked, trying to hold the quiver out of his voice. Bunny looked up in surprise, his eyes suddenly fearful as he too looked to MiM. "Wouldn't you?" Jack repeated, demanding answers.

"That would never happen," MiM answered but he didn't meet Jack's gaze. "You're far too strong to allow them to control you."

"What if they did? What if you were all too late?"

"Jack," Pitch warned, stepping toward him only to receive a glare from Jack.

Jack turned back to MiM. "Tell me," he insisted. "If I were the one you had to fight would you have North put me down, too?"

Finally MiM met his gaze and Jack knew. Tears pricked his eyes as he stared at the man who pulled him out of his watery grave so long ago and he suddenly feared the answer he knew was coming. "Yes," MiM said darkly. "If you had willing assisted them in creating an Ice Age you would be down there with them, regardless of how much I care for you."

Jack closed his eyes as the tears finally came. He felt Bunny pull him into his arms but rather than take comfort from his love he pulled out of his arms and walked away, too upset to fly. He ignored everyone who called his name, needed time alone to think and to come to terms with this new information. He suddenly wasn't so sure where he stood amongst the Guardians or what he thought of MiM. A part of him understood MiM's reasoning but another was enraged and felt he had been so much better off when he was on his own and had nothing to do with MiM, when he was ignored and unloved and… He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Jack," Bunny said, grasping his arm and turning him around when he was over a hundred feet away from the others.

Jack pulled his arm free. "I'm fine, Aster," he responded, fighting to stop his tears. "I just need a few minutes alone."

"It will never happen," the Pooka said as Jack started walking again. He hopped up to the younger Guardian and turned him around again to face him. "It will never happen," he repeated firmly.

Jack's eyes studied his to see the sincerity in them. "You can't promise that, Aster. The things they told me…it made so much sense. I wanted to believe them because it was so much better than believing I had died and was simply ignored because I was a brat. There were times I couldn't even control my thoughts. If Pitch didn't show up when he did…if you guys were only a few hours longer…" He looked away. "I might be laying under the ice with the others."

"Jack…"

He wiped at his tears. "I know you would do everything in your power to ensure it doesn't happen but it was too close this time. I know that and now I know the consequences. I just need some time to process it. I'll be fine." He went to leave again only to be yank back into Bunny's arms.

The look the Pooka gave him held sympathy and such devotion that Jack's heart fluttered. "I will never – never – allow that to happen. Do you hear me, Frostbite?" He stared glared down at him, daring Jack to contradict him. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Jack said timidly, wanting desperately to believe him. He was pulled tightly against the taller being and kissed with a passion usually reserved for the Pooka's rut. Strong arms held him tightly even after the kiss ended and Jack rested his head against Bunny's shoulder. Deep down this new fear of what he could become would never leave Jack but he would always be thankful for Bunny's strength.


	14. Chapter 14

Moonbeams and Sunshine 14

**WTF? The Guardians beat the Ice King and Queen and now we have a blizzard? I'm blaming MiM for upsetting poor Jack. My son –5 yrs, who loves Jack Frost with all his heart – ran outside to catch his school bus and tried to make snowballs, frowned and gave me big doe eyes, "Mom, this isn't Jack's snow, it won't pack. Is he upset?" I thought it was so cute, especially after what I wrote last night. I told him yes, MiM wasn't listening to him again and he shrugged and said he hopes Jack feels better soon. Aww…so sweet J**

"Jack, ease up. Finding those intact is next to impossible," Pitch stated for the fifth time in as many minutes. He face palmed when he heard the thick leather tear and of course the boy did the complete opposite of what he sat as he kicked and punched at the punching bag that Phil was trying to hold steady while avoiding being accidently hit. It wasn't being hit or kicked by the boy that the Yeti worried about, it was the fact that every time Jack connected frost and ice formed. Since returning to Santoff Claussen the boy had requested a punching bag or something he could simply pound on. His emotions were so erratic and his fear of losing control that Pitch had hunted through the lost items that often appeared in a distant corner of his dark palace for a punching bag he had once seen. Luck was with him and he had found four, now they were down to the last one and Pitch wasn't sure how he would get the boy another one without stealing it from a gym.

Jack gave the bag a round house kick, followed by a kick, and then slammed his elbow into the leather. His breathing was hard and his chest heaved but he didn't stop, not even when sweat stung his eyes. His core temperature was rising from the hard work-out but he wasn't about to stop now. Anger raged through him and no matter how much he tried couldn't calm down. MiM was spending a few days in Santoff Claussen until Sandy was able to return him to the Moon and Jack wished with all his heart MiM would stay with the Lunar Lamas instead, after all the Lamas simply adored MiM. Stupid, freaking MiM. Another tear appeared in the bag when he punched it with enough force to send Phil staggering back. The bag tore right down the middle and sand spilled out onto the floor between them. Jack's shoulders fell. "Not again," he muttered.

"Not again," Pitch said as well in a groan. He slashed the rope holding the bag to the ceiling and let it fall on the sand. "Jack, I understand your anger and fear but this is becoming ridiculous. You've had your powers for well over 300 years; you know how to control them."

"This isn't about control," Jack insisted, but he was pacing, looking like a trapped animal. He ran his hands through his hair.

"You're freezing the bags with each hit, Jack," Pitch explained, picking up a handful of sand and showing him the ice particles that were mixed in. "Is this on purpose or because you can't stop yourself?"

The boy spun around and glared at him. "Is the room covered in snow? Is there blizzard outside? No? I think I'm doing damn well keeping it under control."

"My point exactly. No matter how angry you get your powers are always under your control." The shade gave a smile, one filled with pride that made Jack stumble in surprise. "Yes the temperature may drop when your sad or angry but you're haven't accidently killed anyone in years."

"People die every year due to the cold I bring," Jack objected.

"No, people die due to their own foolishness. People know winter is coming and they fail to prepare. They drive too fast or don't dress appropriately. They allow their children to wander in clothing far to light to keep them warm. You are not the only one who controls winter weather," he reminded the youth. "Mother Nature still plays a big role and some deaths are unaffordable. You cannot keeping taking the problems associated to your season on your shoulders or it will consume you and then…then you will loss control. You have to accept the fact that even as a Guardian you cannot protect everyone or control everything that happens."

The boy gave a small nod but didn't seem convinced in the least. He sighed and was about to walk away when Bunny and two Yetis hauled in a large boxing dummy. Pitch raised a brow as it was pushed into the center of the room. Jack eyed it curiously but didn't immediately move toward it.

Bunny wiped an arm over his brow. "Thanks fellas," he said to the Yetis who nodded and gave Jack a small wave before leaving. Jack returned it but still looked glum. Bunny stretched and straightened as he looked at the young Guardian. "Alright, Snowflake, meet Bob." He gestured to the dummy. He's made of high-strength plastisol and can take a pounding and keep going. Don't matter how much frost you hit him with. He can handle the cold."

"Where did you get him?" Jack asked, finally going up to check the dummy out. He ran a hand over it, surprised by how human it looked.

"I've had him for a while. I don't get to spar much so it's nice to have something to beat on now and then." He ruffled Jack's hair before rubbing his nose into his temple. "He's yours now, kiddo. Have at him."

A smile lit Jack's face, the first in days, and he began punching and kicking "Bob". Bunny watched for a few minutes before finding a comfy spot to sit back and relax. He gave Pitch a grin as the shade leaned against the wall next to him.

"How many did he total?" he asked, glancing to the wrecked bag on the floor.

"Four," Pitch said, shaking his head when he saw Phil about to clean the mess. The Yetis stopped and gave him a questioning look. He tilted his head toward Jack, silently reminding him of their earlier agreement. Jack makes the mess, Jack cleans the mess. Phil nodded and relaxed into one of the large chairs pushed against a wall to watch the boy. "How much you want to bet he destroys that by the end of the day?"

"Not gonna happen."

Pitch chuckled. He was certain in an hour or two Bunny would be eating his words.

"How's he doing?" North asked, popping in to check on Jack. His brows furrowed at the mess then at the boy's new opponent. "Perhaps I should start designing work out equipment for him?" He glanced at the other two Guardians than back to the youth.

Both Bunny and Pitch had to agree to that idea. Jack was very intense with the way he was striking the dummy. "Once he gets this out of his system I'll start teaching him martial arts," Bunny said, sitting back and folding his arms behind his head. "He's got the skills just needs more discipline and guidance. He'll pick it up fast."

"He needs weapons training," Pitch suddenly said, having the other two Guardians stare at him in a mix of horror and surprise. The shade frowned at them. "He's not a child. A staff is great and all but he needs more. I want him to learn to wield the scythe proper and maybe the bow. You can teach him swords, North. He's afraid of losing control of his powers but that's not what worries me. What if his power is taken from him again? He needs to learn how to rely on himself not just his gifts."

Bunny nodded in agreement but North wasn't so sure but eventually gave in. There was sound logic behind Pitch's reasoning. "Dah," he agreed. "When he has calmed down and his able to focus past his anger I'll start training him."

There was a crack and Bunny winced then covered his face with his paws. Pitch laughed. "Ha, I knew it!"

"I've had that over twenty years!" the Pooka moaned only making Pitch laugh harder.

North shook his head and went to see what damage happened to the dummy. Jack stood aside as North knelt down and looked at the base. "Not bad, I can fix it. Perhaps reinforce the whole structure." He patted Jack's shoulder when he stood and smiled down at him. "You're much stronger than you look, Jack."

The boy smiled up at him but after a moment it faltered and he looked away. "Thanks…can we…can we talk? In private?"

He raised a curious brow but nodded. "Of course."

Jack gave a nod and grabbed his hoodie off a window seat and followed North to his study. He shrugged on the sweater and buried his hands in the pocket, fighting back the urge to pull the hood over his head and hide. North gave him worried looks but hurried the youth into the office and shut the door, then took the boy by the shoulders and sat him down in a large blush arm chair before pulling up another one and sitting across from him. For a long time neither said a thing. Jack stared at his knees while North studied the haunted look in his eyes.

"Jack, tell me what's wrong," North finally asked, lifting Jack's chin with a finger so the boy would look at him.

"I…want to ask you a favor," Jack said finally.

"Anything."

The boy nodded to himself before taking a deep breath and sitting up straight. He pulled a dagger out of his pocket and presented it to North. "I know it may never happen and I hope to God it never does but I need a contingency plan just in case."

North's eyes widened as he stared at the hunting knife Jack pressed in his hands. "Jack, I don't understand. What is this about?"

There were tears in Jack's eyes and he wiped at them before they could fall down his cheeks. "If I ever become a threat to the children of the world or I ever attempt to create an Ice Age I don't want you putting me into an endless sleep. I don't ever want to be alone again. I want you to take that knife and kill me."

"Jack!" said North in horror. "It will never come to that."

"You'll probably be one of the few who could get close enough to me and I know Bunny could never do," Jack forged on with determination. "So I want you to just hold me tight and put it through my heart, okay?"

"No, Jack this is not a request I can keep."

"Please! If you won't than I'll have Pitch do it or…or Nightlight. Please, North, I know you'll make it fast and painless. I know you'll take care of Bunny after I'm gone and keep his Hope bright. You'll take care of him." The tears came now. "I want you to promise me if MiM gives the order to put me under that you'll end it instead."

North studied his adoptive son, fighting back is own tears and then nodded and pulled him into his arms. "I promise, Jack. If it ever comes to that I'll take care of you. I'll hold you tight until your last breath." He cradled the boy to him and let him as turmoil churned in his stomach. He prayed it was a promise he would never have to keep.

The soft click of his door opening made him look up to see Bunny staring at the two of them in absolute horror. Those green eyes saying more than North ever wanted to see from his friend and he shuddered as another, equally horrible promise was silently asked of him. He held Jack just a little tighter and gave a nod of agreement. Should Jack ever become like the Ice King and Queen he would not be the only one to meet his end at North's hand, Bunny will too and North suddenly hated what the future might hold.

. . .

He slammed the dagger on the desk MiM was sitting behind and glared at the much smaller man who had gather the Guardians to protect the children of the world. The two occupants of the guest room jumped in surprise at the sight of the enraged Guardian of Wonder. MiM eyes were wide as he gazed up at North. "Nicholas?"

"I want you out," North fumed. "Sandy will be here within the hour. You are to leave with him and return to the Moon and leave Jack completely alone, do you hear?"

"I don't understand," MiM said, pushing his seat back to stand.

"Sit," North snapped. He tapped one large finger on the hilt of the very sharp and well used hunting knife that he still had trouble believing Jack had concealed on his person. "Do you know what Jack just asked of me? Do you?"

MiM shook his head.

"He wants me to kill him should he ever become like the ice elves of Antarctica. KILL HIM! Now you may not want the responsibilities of being a father I do and have been a father to him since he joined us. He is _my_ son and I will not allow him to fall into the same pit of despair that turned the Ice King and Queen against the world." He leaned over the desk, invading MiM's personal space as he growled in a low and menacing voice. "If you so much as dare whisper a word of us turning against him you will be searching for six new Guardians as you run for your life. I will hunt you down no matter where you flee." He glared at Nightlight who stared at the two with large eyes and seemed torn between defending his long-time friend and just staying out of the way. "Not even you will be able to protect him. Pitch destruction of the constellations will look like a cake walk before I'm done."

Nightlight raised his hands and stepped away from MiM, showing his support for Jack which surprised both men. North eased up and stepped back with a satisfied nod.

"Nicholas, I will never order such a thing unless it was absolutely necessary. Regardless what you think, Jack is my child and I do love him. I will make this up to him," MiM tried but North waved him off.

"No, I will not have Jack so upset anymore. You owe the boy an explanation – some excuse for some possible far away future that will never happen." The large man turned away. "You've got an hour. When Sandy arrives I want you out of here."

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving MiM to mull over his words. The Man in the Moon turned to his oldest friend and Guardian for advice but for first time Nightlight gave him an angry glare and left as well, the message clear. _Fix this before everything you care about is lost._


	15. Chapter 15

Moonbeams and Sunshine 15

True to his word Pitch had gone out of his way to find a bow. He even employed the help of a few Yetis to help gather them. A whole series from Yetis designs to a variety of human made ones including several compound bows. He wanted Jack to try each of them until they narrowed down something just right for him. It didn't take long to decide which were simply too large and which were the right size which narrowed their choices to three, a short bow, a long bow and a youth size compound bow. While Jack's aim was impeccable when casting spells or using his staff he was not so good with the bow and it all Pitch patience to keep from snapping whenever he had had trouble slinging an arrow or if his posture was off. He felt like a teacher and he was becoming increasing grumpy, especially when the boy started to cop an attitude. He wasn't positive what he and North had talked about but judging by the fear and anger he sensed from him he was pretty sure he knew. It was making the boy surlier than ever.

"Enough," he grumbled, swiping the long bow from Jack and handing it off to a Yeti. "Take a break, Jack."

"I'm fine," the boy said, holding out his hand to the Yeti for him to give the bow back only to have him grumble and gather up the other bows before walking away. "Hey! I'm not done."

"Yeah, you are, Frostbite," Bunny muttered from his perch on a snow bank, a thick blanket wrapped tightly around him. He watched Jack with worried down cast eyes. "Come on, we should go back inside. MiM's leaving soon and everything will get back to normal." But there was doubt in his eyes.

Jack only shook his head and flopped backward in the snow. "I'll wait until he's gone."

Pitch rolled his eyes in disgust. Since when did he become the logical one out of the bunch? He stared at the two, not sure what to do but knowing that – unless he was planning to try taking over the world once again – he couldn't leave them like this. He could see the hope leaving Bunny and fun leaving Jack all due to a series of misunderstandings and mishaps. He suddenly had an idea, a simple, utterly silly idea that just might work.

"Jack, can I see a few of your magical snowflakes?" he asked, gaining a strange look from the youth.

Sighing, Jack waved his fingers and produced two of his magical blue snowflakes. He stared at them longingly before sending them to Pitch. "What to want with th- Pitch!" he suddenly squealed with a laugh as one of his own flakes touched his nose and the other was redirected to Bunny.

"As much fun as it is seeing you two sulking and afraid of some possible distant future that none of us will ever allow to happen, it's getting rather annoying," Pitch said with a self-satisfied smirk. "Now if you two are done mopi-" A snowball hit him in the face. He wiped his face and glared at Jack smirking face. Pointing a long finger at him he was about to lecture the boy when another snowball pelted him in the back of the head. He whirled around to glare at Bunny. "Now see here, just because –" He got hit in the back this time. "Jack!"

The boy giggled – the first real laugh he given in days – and ducked over a snow bank. "Oh come on, Pitch, you can't expect to use my own flakes against us and not have some sort of retaliation. Hey, Bunny?"

"Yep."

Pitch turned to where the Pooka had been but he too had gone into hiding. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Don't you dare. I mean. If I see one more snowball I'll-" He got blindsided from both directions and tumbled into the snow. "That's it!" He had never been one for fun or snowball fights, he was the Nightmare King after all, but he grabbed a pile of snow and began make snowballs and throwing them back at the two misfits. They weren't nearly as well formed as Jack's but they did the trick. The two were fast but he had the advantage of moving in and out of shadows. He would duck into one then pelt either Jack or Bunny and disappeared again before they could fire back. Other times one or the other would either pop out of a rabbit hole or dive bomb out of the air and hit him. Soon Pitch was almost out of breath with laughter as he flopped back in the snow. He never felt so light and happy and was surprised when Jack flopped down next to him and Bunny beside the youth.

"Thanks," Jack said, laying his head on Pitch's chest. "I needed that."

Bunny hummed in agreement.

Pitch gave Jack a tiny smile before putting on a frown and playfully trying to shove the boy off him. "I am not your pillow. Off, both of you."

Jack only cuddled in more and Bunny cuddled into Jack, effectively pinning Pitch to the ground. Bunny shoved a paw full of snow in Pitch's face with a laugh. "Oh stop you're complaining and enjoy the company for once."

The shade snorted but relaxed under Jack's slight weight. He ran a hand through the boy's hair, still unused to having someone love him as selflessly as this small boy. How could anyone not love the boy – even if he came attached to a rather annoying Pooka.

"Jack?"

The boy nearly jumped in Pitch's arms when he heard MiM's voice. He gave Bunny wide eyes before looking to Pitch and then up at MiM who was standing in the doorway. Fear filled his eyes but his jaw was set as he sat up. He didn't say a word, didn't dare betray his feelings as his gaze met MiM's.

The older man smiled shyly. "I would like to have a few words with you, if you won't mind."

"I have a few words for him," muttered Bunny, climbing off Jack as Pitch sat up as well.

But Jack got up and dusted the snow off his jeans. "It's okay, Aster. We need to get this over with once and for all. Face my fears and all, right, Pitch?"

The shade nodded as he dusted off his robes. "You'll be alright."

Bunny was not so sure but Pitch pushed him past Jack and MiM and inside, where they would be out of the way but within earshot if Jack needed them – thanks to Bunny's super hearing. Of course it took the Pooka an extra minute of two to realize what his former enemy was up to.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, getting straight to the point. He folded his arms across his chest and tried not to glare at MiM.

"Nightlight and I are leaving soon," MiM said, looking just as uncomfortable as Jack. "I wanted to…apologize for my earlier behavior. I didn't mean to seem so insensitive."

Jack shrugged. "It over with, forget about it."

"No, Jack," MiM insisted. He fiddled with his hands, as if unsure what to do with them. "You don't understand. What happened with the ice elves…it was the only way we could deal with them and when you asked I didn't stop to think before answering, I'm sorry."

"You told me the truth."

"I was cruel."

The boy only shrugged once more, as if it didn't matter.

MiM sighed. "Jack, you're not like them. You never have been. You were once human and still possess a human heart. You always will. You will never be like them." He touched the boy's shoulder with one hand and gently nudged his chin upward. "I am sorry I did not give you the attention you so rightfully deserve. There is nothing I can do to make up for the pain I've caused you but I do want to get to know you."

Jack looked away. "I don't know."

"Please, Jack. You are my son. Let me get to know you better."

He shook his head and stepped back. "I already have a father. You gave him to me when you named me Guardian." He went to turn away but stopped and glanced back. "Maybe…we can talk more."

"Would you visit me?"

Chewing his lip Jack debated for a few moments. "If you place me in a normal room I'll consider it." MiM seemed utterly confused by the request and Jack sighed. "Look, I'm thankfully for everything you and Mother Nature have done for me but…I'm not some prince or royalty. I'm just me and I'd rather be treated like any other Guardian. No more lavish rooms or strange clothing. I don't want the Lamas bowing to me anymore."

The confused look still filled MiM's face but he gave a nod in agreement. "I will do what I can."

"Thanks," Jack said before turning to go inside.

"Jack," MiM called once more, waiting until the youth turned back to him. "I made the right decision with you. You're tougher than you appear and have made an excellent Guardian. I'm proud of you."

Jack gave a curt nod. His eyes shimmered and a tiny smile tugged at his lips as he left.

"I've always been proud of you," MiM said more to himself than the boy. "I wish I told you more often." He smiled when he saw Bunny hope up to the youngest Guardian and put a protective arm around him. He wanted to tell Jack so much more, to explain why he was left alone for 300 years. Why he needed Jack to learn to defend and rely on himself in order to become the young man he is today. Despite his small size and youth there was much more to Jack than anyone knew and soon the Guardians will learn that their frost child was not nearly as helpless as they liked to think. One could not exist 300 years and completely remain a child; there would always be some part that grew up. In time Jack would prove to be one of the most powerful Guardians to ever take up the mantle.


	16. Chapter 16

Moonbeams and Sunshine 16

North never thought he'd say it but he was happy to see Sandy's ship streak out into the heavens with Manny and Nightlight. It was as if with Manny's departure the tension that had filled Santoff Claussen since he had arrived left with him. He leaned his hip against the banister of the balcony and watched the tail of Sandy's ship as it disappeared. His gaze travelled just above it to the Moon shining brightly above and for once he was not happy to see it.

He was just about to turn away when he spotted Jack sitting on the roof, staring after the golden starship. He saw the mix of emotion race across the child's face; longing, anger, regret and finally resolve. Jack's lips pursed and nose flared before sighing and standing up. He took a step back in surprise when he spotted North watching him, then gave the older man a small smile before floating down to him.

"Hi," he said softly, nervously, not quite meeting North's gaze.

North smiled reassuringly. No doubt the boy was nervous because of his odd request earlier, fearful of how it might have changed their relationship. "Hi," he answered, not letting his smile falter. "Are you alright?"

He shrugged. "I will be."

But North could see that tension in his body and before Jack could pull away he was swept into reassuring embrace. It wasn't just for his benefit, North needed to know the child was alright, that what had happened with the ice elves and Manny had not caused permanent damage. "I know. I apologize for Manny. I am sorry he could not be more of a father to you."

Jack pulled away and looked up at him with those big blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. "North…" A small laugh came from him, surprising North. "I don't need him…not as a father at least. I have one and he's all I'll ever need."

"Oh." Disappointment filled his face as he thought of Jack's human father. Of course, the child had a father and with his memories back he could never forget him, not that North would ever want him to but it was nice thinking of himself as Jack's father. He blinked when Jack playfully shoved him.

"Wake up, North," he teased, giving him a cocky grin. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No, I'm sorry, Jack. What were you saying?"

The sprite shook his head, laughing. "You look like a kicked puppy. A really big puppy. What I was saying was that _you're the_ only father I'll ever need."

North heart began to pound in sudden excitement. "Me?"

"Yes, you." He smiled warmly at him. "I don't remember much about my birth father, just a few stray glimpses. I don't think he was around much. But you've given me everything a father could. Even when I wasn't a Guardian and on your Naughty List you still tried to be friends with me, no matter how much of a brat I was. If that's not father material then I don't know what was. My only regret is MiM didn't make me a Guardian sooner."

Shaking his head, North pulled him back into his arms and hugged him tighter. "My regret is not realizing how important you will become to all of us all those years ago. I never should have dismissed you and left you at that accursed pond so long ago. I should have given you a home and cared for you 300 years ago rather than leave you to fend for yourself. You would have been believed in and loved. You never would have been alone."

"I wasn't all bad," Jack assured but North squeezed him just a little more. Knowing the guilt the older Guardian must have felt, Jack rested his head against that large chest and wrapped his arms as far around North as he could and hugged him back. "I love you, too, big guy…dad." North almost crushed him in a bear hug and Jack was stuck between choosing to breath or laugh.

"I love you, too, son," North murmured in his hair. He loosened his grip just a little. "But I must ask you something…where did you find the knife?"

Jack became tense but relaxed after only a moment. "I've had it a very long time…ahm…sometime during the Civil War. It belonged to a boy who was shot and tried to find help. I' not sure if it was the shot that killed him or my cold. I tried to help him but… I admired his bravery and wanted to keep something to remember him by. I was the first person to see me even if only for a few moments. He made me feel real. Well, sort off. He thought I was an angel."

"You are an angel, Jack," North assured. "I suppose the dry blood was from the war?"

Now Jack looked embarrassed as he pulled back just a little further. "Well, I did have to defend himself and my staff isn't so good close up so…" He waved his hand in a "you know" way. "I used it a few times."

"Against what?" North's brows were nearly in his hairline.

"Wolves usually, a black bear once, a couple cougars." Jack shrugged as if he didn't matter. "Usually they ran off but sometimes I had to kill them. Wish I could have produced a little fire. They would have made good eating."

For several long moments North simply stared at him, eyes wide, bewilderment all over his face and Jack feared he may have angered or disgusted the man. Then North have the belly laugh of his and slapped Jack on the back. "Indeed. It's been many years since I ate cougar but very filling and quite wild. Were you ever hurt?"

"Sometimes but I heal fast."

North nodded sagely. "Then it is time you learn to wield a blade properly. If you are up to it we can begin now."

That cocky smile returned as Jack skipped backwards. "I don't know, you sure you can handle me? You've never seen fight with a blade and I wouldn't want to tire you out."

"Oh? You think you're that good?"

"I know I am."

North grinned at the unspoken challenge. He poked Jack's nose with one large finger. "Don't get cocky."

Jack grinned, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Never do. Whoa, hey, put me down!" He burst into giggles as North threw him over his shoulder and received a swat to his bottom.

"As Bunny would say 'bloody show pony'" North teased, carrying him back inside and to the "gym". North made a note to completely convert the room into a gym as soon as possible. "Don't get so big for britches."

"It's 'too big'," Jack corrected.

"What? No, that's can't be right."

The boy only laughed and he was bounced with each long stride North took. Training with North was loads of fun. While North was fond of his swords and had a rather impressive collection Jack proved better with either short swords or daggers. And although Jack had no formal training he did have skills and managed to block more swipes than he ducked away from in their practice spares. North taught him how to hold his swords correctly and use two swords at once so that they never clashed with one another but Jack wasn't very good at it when they began go faster. It, like archery, would need a lot of practice. But with two daggers he was just fine, and much to everyone's surprise, he could throw them with deadly accuracy. Soon Guardians, Yetis and elves alike were coming to watch their practices and often would cheer Jack on.

The new gym was often used for Jack's training with Bunny, too – when they weren't at the Warren. Again, Jack showed a lot of skill. He had powerful kicks and was showed exactly where on an opponent was most effective to take someone down. He learned proper punches and sidesteps and how to use someone's weight against them, and while he couldn't throw North or any of the Yetis he did learn other ways to topple them over. In no time he learned how to pin Bunny and even Pitch and keep the down – which was extremely hard with Pitch since he would cheat and disappear into the shadows to sudden appear behind him. Nonetheless, Jack felt more empowered. Not so much as if he could take on the world but even to know he could take care of himself better and was less likely to be captured without more of a fight. Even Tooth and Sandy helped with his training. It became a family event.

Months later MiM requested the Guardians to visit him again – or more specifically, Jack to visit. After much debate and soul searching and even more debate, Jack agreed. It was just days after Christmas and North and the Yetis were in great need of a break but he wasn't overly thrilled by the request to bring Jack to the Moon was more. Plus there was the issue of an appropriate ship. Sandy's ship had been reverted back to his island and Sandy was not in a mood to change it yet again. The Lamas had no other spacecraft and were not overly happy at the destruction of the last one. So the visit was pushed back a full year and a half as North and the Yetis set to work building one. After all North had the most brilliant magical and scientific mind in the world, if anyone could design and build a working space vessel it would be him. Bunny and Pitch had a run bet on whether or not it would blow up in all their faces before it left the stratosphere. North didn't appreciate their "encouragement" but took it as a challenge and succeeded ahead of schedule with a ship far grander than what the Lamas had and much easier to pilot – another thing he set to work teaching Jack, much to Bunny's horror.

When they did arrive on the Moon, MiM kept his word to Jack. The boy was given a room much more to his liking – it included his favorite bedmate, Bunny – and the oversized room was reassigned to North and Tooth who were a little overwhelmed but made good use of it after North was certain Jack was fine and there would no need for a hasty retreat back to Earth. MiM made a point of spending as much tie as possible with Jack. It was often awkward and sometimes led to arguments but they slowly got to know one another. When things got too hectic Jack would retreat to one of the Earth based Guardians or hang out with Nightlight while MiM would seek advice from North or Pitch. They never developed a father/son relationship but they did gain a better understanding of one another and for Jack that was enough.

Even if his questions were never completely answered he did feel a little more complete. He had everything he could ever want; North, a father who doted over him and taught him everything he knew; Pitch, a grandfather more than happy to reprimand everyone and put in his two sense when needed and even when it wasn't; Tooth, a mother figure and big sister how protected him; Seraphina, who although helped give him back his life, was more of an aunt he knew was there but rarely got to see or speak to her; Sandy, his uncle who would do anything to make him smile; MiM, well he wasn't sure where he put him just yet; and Bunny, his best friend, big brother and love of his life. Who could ever want more? Even with all the weirdness and challenges he was a Guardian. He had a family, good friends and a growing list of Believers and while it might have taken 300 years to get here he knew with all his heart this was where he was meant to be.

fini


End file.
